Family Matters
by Charbo2576
Summary: In another world, there was no Boy-Who-Lived, but there was a Girl-Who-Lived, and her name is Ginevra Weasley. Dumbledore knows more than he is saying to anyone. Her Great Aunt Muriel is a pain to live with. And then there are her two best friends: Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter (her not so secret, secret crush).
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Red Dying**

**Halloween 31 October, 1981, Ottery Saint Catchpole, Devon**

Albus Dumbledore stood surveying the damage to the house that was known as the Burrow, or what was left of it. One wall on the second floor was gone. All of the windows, from the ground floor to the attic were shattered. A fire that had started because of the force of the killing curse rebounding back on Voldemort was slowly consuming the house, with no way to stop it. But the war was finally over. Albus sighed. He knew it was only the active war that was over for now, but as soon as Voldemort could, he would return. But the fighting, for now was over.

It should have been a joyous night. Voldemort had disappeared, but at a cost. A terrible cost. One of the best families the Wizarding World had to offer was torn apart. Arthur and Molly Weasley had died protecting their children, two of the seven were dead. The middle boy, Percy and the youngest boy Ronald. The twins, Fred and George had been hidden in the cupboard under the stairs were able to be saved as he and several Order members had arrived. They had cuts and bruises, but they would survive. The oldest two boys, William and Charles, were on their way from Hogwarts. And then there was little Ginevra, Ronald's twin.

Ginevra had been the one to survive the Killing Curse. Albus knew she was the girl of the Prophecy. Or at least one of them. Voldemort had chosen her and not the Lovegood girl for some reason. Albus sighed again. To protect them all, he had to separate the remaining family further. In his mind it was for their protection as well as Ginevra's. It was all for the greater good, he reasoned with himself.

Two of his closest allies approached with the twins, Fred and George. A whooshing sound was heard as two more landed with William and Charles by portkey. Albus sighed once more. It was for the greater good, he told himself again. All four boys hugged each other, all crying for their loss. It was truly a heartrending scene to watch as they fell to their knees. After a deep breath, Albus turned, drawing his wand.

"Sylas, Markus, Quinten, Hector, I have a mission for you," Albus began. "For their own protection they must be hidden, even from each other."

"What about the girl?" Hector asked, he had been the one to pull young Ginevra from the ruins of the house.

"I have made other arrangements for her," Albus answered. "Now, each of you must leave the country and care for the boys. Change their names, and do not tell them anything until you have word from me. Understood?"

"Of course, Albus," Sylas spoke for all of them.

"Sylas, go to the Americas. Hector, Australia. Marcus, Africa. Quinten, the mainland," Albus paused. Pulling four small ropes out of his robes. "Chose a boy. I must modify their memories."

In a matter of minutes all four of the Weasley boys were gone with no memory of who they really were. Albus moved to the other side of the ruined house. He thanked Poppy for looking after Ginevra as he picked her up. He disaperated. Albus arrived on the border of Molly's aunt's house. He had sent word to her already, outlining what she would be required to do for the next ten years, until Ginevra could go to Hogwarts and be trained. A middle-aged house-elf met him at the gate, taking the sleeping little girl. With a nod, Albus returned to the Burrow. The night was far from over.

"Albus!" James Potter called. The young Auror strode toward him with his consent companion, Auror Sirius Black.

"James, Sirius," Albus nodded.

"What a crazy night," Sirius intoned sadly.

"What else has happened?" Albus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The Prewett boys had a huge battle. Seems Gideon turned," Sirius choked, unable to continue.

"Albert's dead. Fabian is in a coma at St. Mungo's," James continued with a hard swallow. "Healer's…don't know…"

"Merlin," Albus felt drained, but he was certain now that hiding the surviving members of the Weasley family was the right choice.

"Moody called us to help with the cleanup at the Rookery," James went on. "Pandora Lovegood is dead. Bellatrix killed her before Moody could get there with his team. But Xeno and their daughter made it out." He pointed in the distance to the orange glow on the other side of the village.

"Did…Were there any…" James tried to choke out as he looked at the house as the roof collapsed.

"Ginevra. She survived. She lived despite being hit with the Killing Curse," Albus answered. "When William and Charles arrived, they were so distraught they ran into the house just before the stairs collapsed. They didn't make it either."

"Good Godric," Sirius sobbed, dropping to his knees, covering his face. "This is not my day."

"Pads?" James asked. Albus could tell there was more to this, but waited for the friends to speak on their own.

"Marlene went to the Healer today," Sirius sobbed. "We…we can't…she can't…and now this…"

"I am truly sorry, Sirius," Albus offered as James dropped to his knees to hug his best friend.

HPHPHP

The memorial service for the Weasleys and Pandora Lovegood was a private affair. James Potter, his wife, Lily, were in attendance. Sirius and Marlene Black came with Sirius and James' longtime friend, Remus Lupin. Albus Dumbledore presided over the service as the nine caskets were laid to rest in a plot of land donated by the Potters. The Blacks paid for the headstones, adding one for Molly's oldest brother, Albert. Xenophilius Lovegood was too heartbroken to attend, and he had his daughter Luna to look after. It was a quiet service with few words. As the few guests filed away, Albus sighed. The waiting had begun.

For now, the greater good was all that mattered. Time would tell if the Prophecy was true as Albus suspected. Time would also be his judge for the choices he had made.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I usually don't post a new book with less than four chapters done, but I wanted to get this on started. Of the three I gave my readers the choice of in the poll, this is actually my favorite idea to write. It came in second in the poll, but it's started now AND will fall into the rotation. As always, thanks for the R/Rs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meeting in Diagon Alley**

**15 August 1991, London**

A small redheaded girl quickly followed close behind an elderly witch as they walked down the Wizarding section of London. Even though the older witch was walking slowly, the short eleven-year-old girl had a hard time keeping pace with her short legs. She nonchalantly made sure her long red hair was over her left shoulder to hide the lightning-bolt shaped scar on her neck just above her collarbone. Because of that scar, she was famous. Because of that scar, she was the Girl-That-Lived. Because of that scar she had no family other than her great aunt left alive standing next to her. Her great aunt who was currently deep into one of her many diatribes of something the young girl had done or was doing wrong.

For this reason, and many others, Ginevra Molly Weasley was not happy. Despite being in Diagon Alley for the first time that she could remember, her "dear sweet" Great Aunt Muriel was a pain to live with let alone go shopping with. Even the way her great aunt insisted on using her full name agitated her to no end. She much preferred Ginny as the house-elves called her. Usually, her great aunt would just send one of her house-elves to do the shopping, but this was going to be Ginny's first year at Hogwarts and Great Aunt Muriel needed to take her, not that it stopped the endless complaining about how _Ginevra_ was not "lady-like" or how she never listened to her great aunt about anything. It was enough to drive a girl barmy!

Then there was the strict schedule of waking up early every morning at six, eat lunch at noon sharp, tea at two, dinner at six, bed at nine, only to do it all over again the next day. Ginny rarely had any free time. Between meals, she was stuck in the library doing prep work for Hogwarts. Great Aunt Muriel expected nothing less than perfect scores from her, unlike Ginny's mother who had been a modest student as far as grades as Great Aunt Muriel loved to point out. She loved to tell Ginny what a lowly homebody her mother had been. How lowly a job in the Ministry her father had worked, barely making enough gold to support the large family. How her brothers were all miscreants and troublemakers. How her uncles had fought in a drunken stupor one night and now none of the three of them were around to take Ginny off her hands.

Ginny had found a photo album once. By the look of the pictures, her family had been happy, despite not having much money. Her parents looked like kind, loving people. Her brothers looked like they were just boys, except maybe the twins. They did look mischievous, but good-natured. Her twin had a stubborn look to him, but nothing about them seemed untoward. Her three uncles were in the pictures, but none of them seemed to be drunkards.

That's why Ginny never listened to her Great Aunt because all she did was complain about everything. Whether it was true or not, all that matter to her great aunt was her own point of view. Even now, Ginny was pointedly not listening to her as they walked down the Alley, because all that was coming out of her mouth were criticisms that were unfounded and unsubstantiated. Ginny turned a deaf ear to her as she looked around in awe of all the shops and people. Despite being brought up as being a witch in a Magical family, she never realized or knew any of this existed. That was thanks to Great Aunt Muriel not letting her go anywhere for the last ten years. The only place she knew was Prewitt Manor and its grounds.

Too distracted by all the sights and smells, Ginny wasn't looking where she was walking. She collided with someone, sending both of them falling to the ground. Ginny had closed her eyes as they fell, not wanting to see the ground coming at her face. They stopped abruptly, Ginny still not hitting the ground. When she opened her eyes again to look at what had stopped her fall, she realized she was only a few inches away from the most strikingly, gorgeous pair of emerald eyes she had ever seen. They were slightly obscured by a round pair of glasses and a shock of jet-black hair hanging over his forehead. Ginny's breath hitched as a bright smile lit up his face, making those wonderous eyes sparkle like real emeralds in sunlight.

"Um…Hi," he breathed nervously. Ginny saw his cheeks redden and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she blushed crimson.

"Uh…Hi," Ginny answered weakly. Ginny saw his eyes flick to her neck, then widen.

"Harry, are you alright?" a man called from above.

"Er…ye…yeah, ju…just fine, dad," he stuttered out. He lowered his voice. "Are you really…?"

Ginny was relieved and curious as to why he had not hollered out who she was. Before she could answer, strong hands were helping her up. She remained still, staring as a redheaded woman pulled this Harry to his feet with a sly smile. Ginny wondered just who this Harry was? He looked around quickly before stepping away from the older redhead.

"You are, aren't you?" he whispered.

"Yes," Ginny sighed.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. These are my parents, Lily and James Potter," he extended his hand.

"Harry," his mother spoke in a warning voice.

"Oh, and my little sister, Erica," Harry pointed at a younger redheaded girl standing beside their mother. "You're a red girl…"

"Oh, well spotted, dear brother," Erica giggled. Ginny giggled too but blushed more.

Harry shook his head. "I mean, a gorgeous hair…er…beautiful red girl…erm…"

"Harry!" Lily scolded him with a smile.

"Take a breath there, pal," James chuckled. "Sirius and Remus are gonna love this!"

Harry took a deep breath, running a hand through his messy hair. "You are a beautiful, gorgeous young redheaded girl." He finally got out.

All the time, Ginny was giggling and blushing the color of her hair. She looked up into his green eyes again. The only thing she saw was honesty and intrigue. "Why, thank you, Harry," she gushed shyly.

"Oh Merlin, Potters and redheads. Will the curse never end?" Lily sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Muum!" Harry murmured his complaint at her comment. This only caused Ginny to giggle more. This Harry Potter was funny, intriguing, and, if she was honest with herself, very handsome. Not that she was going to admit that to anyone.

"There you are, child!" Great Aunt Muriel frowned as she walked back to them. Ginny hadn't realized her great aunt hadn't even stopped when she fell. It was then her great aunt noticed the people she was with. "Oh, my! Lord Potter, Lady Potter, how nice to meet you." Ginny could tell her great aunt's smile was less than genuine as she curtsied slightly, but then Ginny suddenly remembered her manners.

"Great Aunt Muriel, may I introduce Lord and Lady Potter and their children, Harry and Erica," Ginny hurried out, with a quick blushing smile at Harry as she pointed to him. "My Lord and Lady, this is my guardian and great aunt, Muriel Prewitt."

"Madam Prewitt," James nodded as he extended his hand. "A pleasure to finally meet you. I knew your nephews very well."

"Did you now?" Muriel raised an eyebrow. She glanced at Ginny, who was staring quite unabashedly at the young Lord Potter. "School shopping, I presume?"

"Yes," Lily smiled at her.

"It is Ginevra's first year as well," Muriel stated. "I wonder? I have some other business besides school shopping to do. Could I impose…?"

"Oh, no imposition, at all," Lily waved it off. "They seem to be making fast friends anyway. We would be happy to escort her."

"Thank you so much," Muriel smiled with a sickly-sweet tone that made Ginny want to vomit. Ginny could tell this was just another false pretense to get rid of her. Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly but said nothing. Strangers' company was better than her great aunt's any day. "Ginevra, mind your manners. Here is your key to your vault. I shall see in…three hours?"

"Sounds about right," James nodded, looking at his watch. "How about we meet you at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Very well, milord," Muriel nodded. "Until then." Without so much as a second look at Ginny, she shuffled off.

"What a piece of work!" Erica blurted when the old witch was out of earshot.

"Erica!" Lily scolded with narrowed eyes.

"It's alright, Lady Potter," Ginny waved it off. "It's true, and that's not the half of it."

Lily Potter turned a scrutinizing look on Ginny. She looked thoughtfully at her for a minute, then turned to stare at the retreating back of Muriel. Ginny could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she tilted it slightly. Lily turned back to her husband with an unreadable look and just the slightest nod. If Ginny hadn't been looking at Lily, she would have missed the look and nod they exchanged.

"It's Lily, Ginevra," she smiled gently.

"Please, call me Ginny," she shuddered.

"If that's what you want," smiled Harry. "I think Ginevra is a beautiful name."

"Harry has a cru-ush," song Erica, making both Harry and Ginny blush.

"Erica, leave your brother alone," James told her. Harry looked at his father but knew he was in for some major teasing from his father and uncles later. Then his father looked at him with a quick glance. "Besides, it's a natural male Potter thing to be with redheads."

Harry groaned. He was wrong about the later. He covered his face with a hand. "Daaad!"

Ginny looked at the elder Potters, who were smiling at each other. They weren't giggling or laughing, just smiling. This confused Ginny slightly. She leaned over to whisper to Harry. "What are they on about?"

"It's true," Harry whispered back with a shrug. He looked up into her chocolate brown eyes and took a deep breath. "Potter men for hundreds of years have fallen in love and married redheaded women."

"Uh…" Ginny gulped as she straightened.

"We just met," Harry smiled reassuringly. "Just because of that doesn't…"

"Or maybe it does," Erica piped in. She leaned over to Ginny, whispering loudly to her. "He's had a crush on you for years!"

"Erica," Harry groaned blushing as red as Ginny's hair.

Ginny took this all in. She did like Harry, but he was right. They had just met. Time would tell. Ginny would settle for a friend for now. She caught another strange look from Lily to James.

"Why don't you take Harry and Erica into QQS," Lily spoke to James. "We'll join you in there in a few minutes after we chat for a minute, then we'll head to Gringotts."

"Sounds good," James nodded. Harry looked hesitant at first, but a look from Lily caused him to sigh and nod. Erica just smiled, giving her a little wave. Ginny looked at Lily a little confused and apprehensively.

"Relax," Lily reassured her with a calming hand around Ginny's shoulder. "I just want to have a short talk with you."

Lily led Ginny into an alcove just off the main Alley. Once they were there, Lily drew her wand. She cast three silent spells around them. Ginny looked surprised at the slight blue shimmer that covered the alcove from a few feet above their heads, all the way down to the ground. Lily replaced her wand, turning to Ginny with a kind smile as she knelt down to her level.

"Just some useful Privacy Spells, that I'm sure Harry will teach you at some point," Lily continued smiling. "Now that we're alone and won't be seen or overheard, there are a few questions I would like to ask you. And I would like to tell you a few things, and maybe answers some of yours as well."

"Like what?" Ginny asked unsure. Ginny looked at her feet. "It…it may depend on what it is."

"No need to be nervous with me," Lily lifted her chin. She was still smiling that kind smile at Ginny. "If you don't want to answer, you don't have to. Alright?"

"Okay," Ginny agreed, still apprehensive about this.

"Tell you what," Lily soothed. "I tell you exactly what the subjects are, then you can tell me if you want to talk about them?"

"That sounds reasonable," admitted Ginny with a nod.

"Good," Lily nodded. "First, is your parents, second is Harry, and last is your aunt."

"Alright," Ginny spoke a little more calmly. "What about my parents?"

"I knew them, not well, but I did know them," Lily answered with a sad smile. "I don't know what your aunt has told you about them, but they were some of the kindest and loving people I have ever met. They even gave my in-laws a run in respect."

"Really?" Ginny asked. "That's…that's not what my…aunt said…" Ginny swallowed visibly, "at all." A tear rolled down her cheek but was quickly wiped away by Lily.

"That's what I thought," Lily sighed. She gave Ginny another appraising look. "You don't like your aunt much, do you?"

Ginny snorted a laugh. "That's an understatement!"

"I thought as much," Lily nodded. "I'm a pretty good judge of character most of the time. She doesn't seem genuine."

"You saw through her act?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"My husband and I are trained Aurors," Lily grinned. "It's part and parcel of the job."

"What about my uncles?" asked Ginny after a few moments. "Were they drunkards like my aunt tells me?"

"No," Lily shook her head. "I didn't know them as well as James, but no, they were not drunkards!"

"That lying…" Ginny's anger was visible as tears start to well in her eyes.

"Hey, shh," Lily hugged her quickly. "Take it easy. You know the truth now. That's all that matters." Lily pulled back looking at her with a kind look. "James and I will do anything we can so you can know about your family, and you can trust that what we tell you is the truth."

"Thank you," sniffed Ginny. She took a deep breath. "I'm okay now."

Lily nodded. Her smile changed from kind to something akin to teasing, but Ginny could tell it was all good-natured. "Now, about my son…"

Ginny gulped as she blushed. Lily couldn't help but laugh at the red spreading across the young girl's face.

"Just say yes or no," Lily told her. "You already like him?" Ginny hid her face in her hands with a small nod.

"Is really that obvious?" Ginny asked, muffled by her hands.

"Oh, yes!" Lily giggled. "Now, I'm going to tell you a little story."

Ginny looked up. The blush receding to be replaced with a curious look. "A story? About what?"

"A little raven-haired boy who has had a crush on a certain redhead since he was five," answered Lily. Her tone wasn't teasing or disapproving. It was like she was reading a story from a book to a child. "There was once a little boy with black, messy hair and glasses named…"

"Harry?"

"Yes," Lily smiled. "Harry was so curious at that age. Well, still is. Anyway, he was in the library at our house when he came across a book, I had just bought about you and your family. It was the story of the end of the war, of how you got your scar and survived when Voldemort didn't."

"I've read that book," Ginny nodded. She chuckled humorlessly. "I lived it."

"I know, sweetie," Lily soothed. "But Harry was enthralled by it. He started asking questions about you, your parents, your uncles, and your brothers. James and I told him the truth as we know it, but some things still don't make sense. But that's another story. Harry took to daydreaming about a pretty young redhead about his age. Sometimes at the most inconvenient times."

"Really?" Ginny asked with a giggle. "About me?"

"Oh, yes," Lily smiled. "He dreamed of meeting you, growing up with you, and, yes, one day marrying you." Ginny gulped again, looking at Lily with wide eyes. Lily only chortled slightly. "James and I have told him, many times, he needed to wait until you two actually met and got to know each other before any of that. We have tried to enforce in him that you are an individual and have a choice in all this."

"But I…do…um…" Ginny's voice was almost a whisper as she blushed with a shy smile, "I do like him."

"I know," grinned Lily. "You're a redhead and he's a Potter. Believe me, I get it." Ginny giggled at that. "Harry may look like James, but he's more like me. James was kind of…_immature_ at your age. It took him a long time to grow up." She paused. "I'll admit he still isn't a full adult at times, but he is better than he was at eleven. Again, that's another story for another day.

"What I'm trying to say is," she paused for a moment, "be patient. You're both young, but I can see something there, something that's growing and needs to be nourished. Be friends, for now, let the other stuff happen when it happens. That's the same advice I gave him, several times before today."

"I'd like that," Ginny smiled.

"Brilliant," Lily winked at her. "Now, come on. Let's go see what those three are up to. If I know them, their neck-deep in Quidditch equipment that they already have, but want to update."

Ginny giggled as she nodded.

* * *

Ginny and Lily entered Quality Quidditch Supply to find Lily had been right. James, Harry, and Erica were in three different parts of the store looking at various equipment. James was looking at a very nice pair of Chaser gloves. Erica was looking at a bewitched target for Chaser shot accuracy. Harry was by the front window eying the latest broom on display in the window. Lily sighed, knowing they were not leaving this store without at least the target and broom, for no other reason than James had taught the children how to reason with her too well. Although as they walked in Harry became very distracted by Ginny.

"Hello, again," Harry smiled.

"Hey," Ginny smiled back. "At least this time I didn't run you over."

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't mind," Erica stated with a teasing smile at her brother. Harry turned beet red. "See? Doesn't even _try_ to deny it."

"Erica," Lily warned again.

"Just saying the truth, mum," Erica smiled as she moved off to her father's side. Lily sighed with an eye roll.

"It's fine, Lily. Really," Ginny assured her. "I'm sure if my brothers were still around, they would be doing the same thing. Especially the twins." Lily gave her a questioning look. "I've seen the family album."

Lily nodded. "Sounds like those two would have loved your twin uncles," Lily paused, turning to frown slightly at James. "And my husband and his friends."

"Picked which one you want, Harry?" James asked, ignoring the look from his wife.

"It _is_ a hard choice, dad," Erica started. She held up her hands like scales. "New broom, redhead." She moved her hands up and down. "He _is_ a Potter after all."

Harry blushed more. Ginny was starting to see a pattern here. She looked at Harry teasingly. "Well, in that case, could I outweigh a broom?"

Harry looked at her with a shocked face. Ginny giggled until he grinned. "Why not both?" It was Ginny's turn to looked shocked and blush.

"Dear Merlin, help me," Lily pleaded quietly pinching the bridge of her nose. She turned to James with a teasing look of her own. "You and your genes have corrupted my son."

"How so?" James asked with a smile with mock confusion.

"Potters have three weaknesses," Lily started, "brooms, Quidditch, and redheads!"

"Says the redhead I married," James raised an eyebrow.

"Our daughter got your cunning and smart mouth," Lily pointed out.

"And your talent in potions," challenged James.

"_That_ is a scary thought!" Lily looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are they always like this?" whispered Ginny to Harry.

"Pretty much," Harry sighed.

"It's their way of flirting," Erica piped in. Lily and James turned to her with a frown, but Erica only grinned back at them. She turned back to Ginny with an evil glint in her eye. "Sounded like you two were just doing that, by the way." She giggled as Harry and Ginny both blushed.

"See," Lily told James.

"No," James shook his head. "I think Erica's been around Pads and Moony too much."

"And _whose_ fault is that?" Lily asked with a pointed look.

"Uh…" James stammered.

"That's what I thought," smiled Lily smugly. She turned back to Harry and Erica. "Pick your broom, Harry. And your target, Erica."

"Do you fly?" Harry asked Ginny as he picked up the broom in the window.

"Don't tell my aunt," Ginny whispered conspiratorially. "I found my brothers' old brooms when I was six. Been flying since."

"Brilliant," Harry grinned. "We can fly together sometime!"

"That sounds fun!" Ginny grinned back.

After making their purchases, the Potters and Ginny walked the short distance to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. As they entered, a Goblin hurried over to James with a bow. James bowed slightly as they exchanged pleasantries. James introduced the Goblin, Griphook, to Ginny. Griphook gave her a strange look with an odd tilt to his head, before calling for another Goblin. James and Erica left with Griphook, but Harry and Lily stayed with Ginny as they walked to the tunnel carts.

Harry conspicuously chose to sit next to Ginny in the cart, not that Ginny minded. As Lily climbed in behind them, she nudged Harry with a sly smirk on her face. Harry only grinned as he shrugged, making Ginny giggle. As the cart set off a breakneck speed, Ginny gasped at the suddenness of it. She was soon having fun with twists, turns, and drops on the tracks. More than once she shared a happy look with Harry. And more than once, each of them had grabbed the other's hand in excitement. As the cart slowed to a stop, Lily watched the two of them as they laughed happily as the clamored out of the cart. She didn't miss the several looks or hand grabs throughout the ride.

The Goblin took Ginny's key to open her vault. As they waited, Ginny became nervous about what she would find on the other side of the door. She knew her parents were not rich like the Potters and she suddenly felt rather embarrassed standing next to two of the four Potters, one of them the boy she was starting to really like. As if Harry was sensing her thoughts and feelings, he turned to her with a kind smile.

"Money doesn't make a person," he told her gently. "Look at me, my family may be wealthy, but none of us flaunt it. Besides, mum always tells me, 'a person should be judged by what do, not by their blood or the size of their vault'."

"Thank you. I…" Ginny trailed off looking at her feet. Harry placed a reassuring hand gently on her arm, giving her that same kind smile that Lily had given her while they were chatting.

"It's okay," Harry soothed.

Ginny was rather speechless. Harry's words had been comforting and warmed her heart to him even more. Ginny smiled as she accepted the truth of his words. She gave him a grateful smile, placing her hand on his other arm with a gentle squeeze. Harry nodded once, telling her he understood her gratitude.

The Goblin called over that the vault was open. With a deep breath, Ginny entered the vault. Harry walked just behind her for support. Ginny looked around seeing a modest pile of Galleons on one wall, a few family heirlooms on the other. What caught Ginny's attention was a small pedestal in the center of the vault with an envelope on it with her name. Ginny walked over to it slowly. She reached out with a shaky hand to retrieve the letter.

The writing was neat and tidy, slightly slanted to the right. She had seen this handwriting before on the labels to the photos in the album she had found. It was her mother's handwriting. Harry seeing Ginny's trembling wrapped his arm around her waist. When she looked at him, Harry gave her a gentle smile for encouragement. Ginny nodded slightly before opening in the letter to read.

_My Dear Sweet Ginny,_

_If you are reading this, it means your father and I are no longer there for you. I am forever sorry that you will have to endure this. We never had much money; we lived a VERY humble life. What we did have is now yours, use it wisely. _

_Now as your mother, I have a few words of advice for you: first and foremost, always follow your heart. Find love in a man that puts you and your family above money in life. That will be key in the relationship! Money doesn't buy love. Money can ONLY buy material things, NOT happiness. _

_When you start your schooling at Hogwarts, DO NOT TRUST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! He knows things that he will not tell anyone. He has his own plans and schemes in an agenda only he knows. He wanted us to go into hiding but would not tell us why and could not find a place for us to go. We put the Burrow, our house under the _Fidelius_ Charm, but your father and I still don't feel safe. Make friends with good people like the Potters. They have a son only eleven days older than you. They are people you can trust. So are people like Sirius and Marlene Black. Be safe, be happy. Find the love of your life like I did with your father. Remember we will always love you and be proud of you. _

_Love Always,_

_Mum_

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she finished the letter. Harry didn't say a word, just wrapped her in a hug. Ginny stood there crying on Harry's shoulder for a long time. Harry never spoke, just held her close, stroking her hair and back. Finally, Ginny pulled back giving Harry a very grateful look.

"Thank you," Ginny swallowed hard. She leaned up, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Anytime," Harry answered with nothing but honesty in his voice. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. She picked up a bag, scooping some gold into it before they left the vault.

* * *

After another thrilling ride in the cart through the vault tunnels, Ginny, Harry, and Lily met James and Erica in the lobby of Gringotts. James and Lily had a whispered conversation that the children couldn't hear. Erica gave Harry and Ginny a few looks but decided not to tease them for the moment. She could see Ginny was just coming out of an emotional low and her brother seemed to be the only one Ginny was responding to at present. Erica took both of them by surprise when she pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Whatever it is, just know we care," Erica told Ginny in her ear.

Ginny looked taken aback by Erica's statement, but then realized it was true just by the look in the other redhead's eyes. "Thanks. It means a lot."

"Not trying to tease really, but…" Erica paused, "someday we may be related and I want you to know if you need a girl to talk to, you can always come to me."

"Thanks, Erica," Ginny smiled gratefully at her. "It was just a note from…my mum."

"I understand," Erica nodded as she pulled Ginny into another hug. "We lost our grandparents a long time ago. We miss them, but it does get easier after the realization and shock wear off."

"My sister, the philosopher," Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny giggled as Erica stuck her tongue out at him, only to receive the same from Harry. "Feel a little better now, Gin?"

Ginny's heart skipped a beat at the shorting of her name. Harry grinned at her reaction. "Yes, thank you both."

"Anytime," Erica winked at her. She looked up as Lily came over but James was hurrying out the door. "Where's dad going?"

"Just checking something," Lily answered. "Why don't start at Madam Malkin's?"

"Alright, mum," Harry nodded.

Lily and Erica shared a smile as Harry and Ginny headed for the door hand in hand.

* * *

After leaving Madam Malkin's, where they found a great sale for new first year students' robes half off, they continued their shopping. Harry and Ginny were laughing and, in their own way, flirting, with each other the whole time. Erica stopped embarrassing them but still teased them from time to time. Eventually, they made it to the bookstore, Flourish and Blots. As they started searching for their books, a blonde girl their age bumped into Ginny. She had spun around to apologize but stopped in shock at seeing Ginny standing in front of her.

"Luna, manners," a man with long blonde hair tried to snap her out of her shock. The girl shook her head before blushing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," she stated quietly. Ginny looked her questioningly, unable to shake off her own shock of the girl knowing her preferred name. Seeing this the blonde girl giggled. "Sorry, again. We used to be playmates."

"We…" Ginny blinked. "I…I'm sorry, I…"

"It's alright. I'm Luna Lovegood," she smiled. "We used to live in the same village. Our mums were friends. Oh, this is my father, Xenophiles Lovegood."

"It's great to see you again, Ginny," he smiled.

"Mr. Lovegood," Ginny nodded. "Oh, this is Harry and Erica Potter."

Before they could respond, James and Lily came around the corner of the bookshelves.

"Xeno," James smiled as he extended his hand. "It's been a long time."

"James and Lily Potter, well will wonders never cease!" Xeno smiled. "How are you?"

"Very well," Lily answered. "I see the kids have met Luna."

"Yes. Well, in Ginny's case re-meeting," Xeno clarified. "Do you have time for the children to get acquainted?"

James looked at his watch. "As a matter of fact, we do," he nodded.

"Fortescue's?" Xeno asked.

"Five minutes?" James asked in return. They both nodded. Lily rolled her eyes as she hurried the children to finish getting their books.

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed in her room at Prewitt Manor going through her books for school. Her mind kept replaying the conversations she had that day with Lily and Harry. Then meeting Luna again. Ginny pulled out her family photo album after stacking her books in her trunk. She pulled out the note from her mother, putting it into the pocket on the inside cover. As she flipped through the album again for the thousandth time, Ginny came across a picture of two little girls playing under a tree. The girl with red hair she knew was her, then she looked at the other girl. She had the same blonde hair and curious blue eyes. It was Luna she realized.

Ginny smiled to herself as she put the album in her trunk. She only had to wait seventeen days to see her friends again. Ginny couldn't wait! Well, it was more seeing Harry again that had her so impatient to go to school. Harry and Luna had promised to wait for her on the Platform. Ginny stood, crossing to her calendar. She marked off the day with a smile. Ginny returned to her bed to go to sleep as it was getting late. She fell asleep with visions of a certain messy black-haired boy with gorgeous green eyes and glasses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: All Aboard!**

Ginny looked around the Platform as she and her great aunt came through the barrier as she pushed her trolly with her trunk on it. The Platform was a large expanse of tan-colored stone bricks stretching along the tracks. The high arches looked like the tops touched the sky. An enormous red steam engine sat on the tracks waiting for her to board. The Platform was crowded with people, more people than Ginny had realized were Wizards and Witches. Great Aunt Muriel started complaining about the amount of people that were there and how they were coddling their children by hanging around until the train left. Ginny sighed as she started searching the crowd for Harry and Luna.

Harry spotted Ginny the same time she spotted him. They waved at each other before Ginny set off away from her great aunt toward the Potters. Muriel noticed this and started complaining she was too young to be anywhere near a boy, much less be friends with one. Knowing her aunt was behind her, and won't see, Ginny rolled her eyes at her aunt's complaints. Erica turned as Ginny stopped by them. One look at Ginny's aunt, even from a distance, told Erica all she needed to know. She shared a quick look with Harry before hugging Ginny.

"You'll write to me, right?" Erica asked.

"I don't have…" Ginny started.

"Oh, I'm sure you can borrow Harry's owl," Erica smiled sweetly at Harry.

"Yeah, no worries," winked Harry as he played along with Erica's misdirection. "This is Hedwig, by the way. She's a bit temperamental about who she listens to."

"Hi, Hedwig," Ginny smiled at the beautiful white snowy owl in the cage on top of Harry's trunk. Hedwig looked up at Ginny with her large amber eyes, just staring for a minute. Ginny thought the bird was looking into her very soul and thoughts as she couldn't turn away from that look. Suddenly, Hedwig blinked, letting out a soft hoot. Ginny could have sworn the owl bowed to her slightly. She blinked rapidly to regain her senses. "You're a beautiful owl."

Hedwig preened her feathers out slightly, looking proud. Harry chuckled. "She likes you."

Ginny smiled as she reached out stroking Hedwig through the bars. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw her aunt approaching with a glare on her face that disappeared as her aunt got closer. James and Lily had just joined them, both greeting Ginny with a quick hug. As Muriel arrived, she sniffed and huff quietly. Ginny could tell she didn't approve of her growing friendship with the Potters.

"Madam Prewitt, how nice to see you again," James smiled. From just the short time Ginny had known James Potter, she could tell he was not being genuine, but she could hardly blame him.

"Lord Potter, a pleasure," Muriel smiled. Ginny knew that tone. Objectively false politeness and kindness. Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly.

"How are you?" Lily asked. Ginny noticed the same inflection in Lily's voice. She could tell that the Potters really didn't think much of her great aunt. Lily glanced at her with a genuine smile before turning back to Muriel.

"I am as well as my old body allows, Lady Potter." The sickly-sweet tone was enough to make Ginny nauseous. "I hope you make more friends than just the young Lord and Lady Potter, Ginevra."

"Oh, I already have, Great Aunt Muriel," Ginny smiled slightly. "We ran into an old playmate of mine while in Diagon Alley. By the way, Harry, have you seen Luna, yet?"

"Luna?" Muriel's face paled slightly.

"Yes," Ginny answered sweetly. "You may remember her. Luna Lovegood."

"L…Lo…Lovegood?" Muriel stammered. She glanced at Lily and James, schooling her expression. "Well, that's good to know. Since you are such good company, I shall take my leave. Have a good term, Ginevra. Listen to your professors, and stay out of trouble. And above all listen to Professor Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Great Aunt Muriel, I will," Ginny smiled. Without another word or even a hug, Muriel nodded at the Potters before apparating away.

"I thought she'd never leave," Ginny whispered to Harry. He couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips.

"Just by her reaction, I'd say she remembers Luna, or at least her father," Harry smiled.

"What about us?" Luna asked as she and her father arrived. Luna was carrying a ferret in a cage while her father pushed her trunk on a trolly.

"Hey, Luna," Harry smiled.

"Hi, Luna," Ginny hugged her quickly. "You just missed my aunt."

"Oh, darn," Xeno commented dryly. The girls giggled as Harry laughed. "I apologize, Ginny. Your aunt and I don't get along."

"Believe me, Mr. Lovegood, I know the feeling," Ginny replied. Xeno nodded in understanding.

"Harry, why don't you help the girls with getting their trunks onto the train?" Lily asked. "Yes, Erica, you can go with them. Maybe you'll find Neville and Amber."

"Alright, mum," nodded Harry.

"Who?" asked Ginny as they start for the train.

"Oh," Harry realized. "My godbrother and sister. Neville's starting this year, too."

"Amber and I start next year," Erica added. Ginny nodded. She was about to ask more, but an odd sound came from Luna's ferret.

"Who's this, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, this is Whiskers," Luna held the cage up slightly. "Daddy got special permission for me to bring him with me to Hogwarts. He's been my pet for years."

"Hi, there, Whiskers," Ginny smiled at the ferret, leaning down to look at him properly. It had a reddish-brown coat of slick fur with a black ring on its tail and around its eyes. One ear looked like it had been sliced off at the tip a long time ago. The ferret tilted its head, looking at her strangely. Harry noticed the unusual actions of the ferret, but couldn't place where he had seen an animal act like that before.

After claiming a compartment towards the front of the train, they made their way back out onto the Platform to say their farewells to the Potters and Luna's father. Ginny did her best to ignore the curious stares from the rest of the students. After a round of hugs and promises from Luna to write to her father, Harry and the girls boarded the train as the whistle blew. They waved at the Potters and Xeno Lovegood from the window. Harry smiled and waved at another couple with a girl that was standing with his parents and Erica.

"Neville's parent's and Amber," Harry answered Ginny's questioning look. Before Ginny or Luna could reply a knock at the door drew their attention. Harry smiled as he waved another boy in. "About time."

"You know my mum," the boy rolled his eyes. He was about the same height as Harry with a slightly larger build. "She had a breakdown three times on the way to the station."

"Yeah, that's my godmother," Harry chuckled. Harry glanced behind the other boy. "Who's this?"

"Oh," he turned. "Muggleborn we helped at the barrier. Uh…who should go first."

"Huh? Oh!" Harry realized what he meant. "Luna Lovegood, Ginny, this is Neville Longbottom."

"Oh, your godbrother," Luna smiled. "We heard you would be joining us."

Ginny smiled, absently brushing her hand through her hair to make sure it covered her scar. It had not escaped her that Harry had failed to use her full name or even mention her last name. Neville took a step to the side, revealing a bushy brown-haired girl behind him.

"Harry Potter, Luna, Ginny, this is Hermione Granger," Neville introduced. As the girls greeted each other, Ginny noticed the odd look Neville had given Harry after he had shaken her hand, and the slight shake of Harry's head as he glanced at the open door. Neville nodded, then politely excused himself as he passed behind Hermione to close the door. He turned back to Harry with a raised eyebrow as Harry sat next to Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny, asking her silent permission to tell the two newcomers who she really was. Ginny took a steadying breath before giving Harry a nod. Harry placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "Only if you're sure. But Neville won't say anything. You can trust him."

Ginny looked at Neville again. She saw only curiosity and kindness from him. Hermione looked confused. Luna sat across from her. With a slight nod, Luna let her know she was there for Ginny if needed. Ginny turned back to Harry with another nod. She steeled herself for the reactions.

"Nev, Hermione, please," Harry pleaded as he turned back to them, "don't freak out. This is Ginny Weasley."

"It is?" Neville asked wide-eyed. He shook his head to recover from the shock. He smiled as he extended his hand again. "It's great to meet you."

"You, too, Neville," Ginny smiled as she shook his hand again.

"Ginny…_The_ Ginevra Weasley?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yes," Ginny answered quietly. Harry placed a hand on her arm again.

"Ginny doesn't like the fame," Harry shook his head. Hermione blushed at her reaction, looking down quickly. Ginny smiled to herself as Harry came to her aid. Her feelings for this young man grow exponentially at that moment.

"Wait," Luna looked at Hermione quizzically, "if you're a Muggleborn, how do know about Ginny?"

"Oh!" Hermione looked up in surprise. "I read a lot. When Professor McGonagall came to my house to talk to my parents, she took me to Diagon Ally. I bought several books that weren't on the list but had to do with our history. I wanted to know everything I could find out about the Wizarding World before I started Hogwarts, so I wouldn't be clueless."

"And I was in your books," Ginny nodded with a frown. "Don't believe everything you read, Hermione. I'm not the hero they make me out to be."

"I understand," Hermione nodded. "I always reserve opinions of people until I know them. I knew you were famous, but…"

"Not like the books say," Harry nodded. Hermione nodded with a smile.

"This might be a bit personal," Hermione slowly commented, "but could I see…?"

"My scar?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just curious to see if it matches the books' description," Hermione added quickly.

Ginny sighed with a slight nod. She lifted her red ponytail off her left shoulder to reveal the lightning bolt-shaped scar on her neck. The door burst open suddenly, revealing a blonde boy with a sneer on his face and a dark-haired girl with a pug nose. The girl glanced around with a look of disgust on her face. The boy gave Hermione a look of revolution before turning back to Harry and Ginny.

"So, it is true," the blonde boy sneered.

"The redheaded trash is coming to Hogwarts," the girl stared at Ginny's scar.

Harry stood up in front of Ginny glaring at the two unwelcome visitors. Neville quickly stood with him. Somehow both of their wands were in their hands. Ginny glanced at Luna, who only shrugged at her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry growled. "You and your girlfriend having trouble finding your own compartment to sit in?"

"Watch your tone with me, Potter…"

"Or what? You gonna run to daddy like always?" Neville asked with disgust.

Malfoy turned a purplish color as he reached for his wand. He stopped when he saw two wands pointed at his face before he could even lift his robes. The girl cackled at them.

"Now, now, boys," she laughed. "This is girl talk, not male posturing." She patted Malfoy on the chest as she stepped in front of him. "Step aside, Potter, this is my chance to meet the Girl-That-Escaped-Death."

"_Excuse me_?" Ginny shot to her feet with a blazing look in her eyes.

"Ah, she speaks," the girl chirped. "Hello, dearie. I'm Pansy Parkinson. I'm sure Draco and I can introduce you to better people than this rabble."

"_Rabble_?" Ginny repeated. Her look turned fiery as Ginny stepped around Harry, standing eye to eye with Parkinson. "My great aunt may be out of touch with a lot of things, but Death Eaters and their children's names isn't one of them." Pansy looked shocked at the venom in Ginny's voice. She poked Pansy in the collarbone to emphasize her words. "Yeah, I know who your parents are. You can take your offer and shove it up the darkest part of your snow white…"

"Ginny!" Hermione admonished.

"You'll regret that, Weasel," Malfoy snarled. He went to raise his hand as if to slap Ginny when he was pushed back hard out of the door, completely into the corridor.

"I wouldn't…" Harry's voice was low and dangerous as he slammed Malfoy into the far wall. "It's scum like you that's the problem in our World."

"My, what strength," Pansy admired, looking at Harry like he was a delicious dessert. The next thing Pansy knew she was beside Malfoy against the wall.

"Eyes off, Pug-face!" The vicious sound of her voice even surprised Ginny. With a last push, Ginny backed her way back into the compartment.

"I'd listen to her if I were you," Harry added as he slammed the door shut. He waved his wand at it a few times mumbling a few incantations. "Should've done that before."

"What…? What did you just do to the door?" asked an aghast looking Hermione.

"I locked it," Harry breathed heavily as he glared at Malfoy and Parkinson as they left.

Ginny placed a hand on his arm. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

Harry turned to her looking visibly calmer. He smiled at her, "Anytime."

Ginny and Harry returned to their seats. Ginny looked up at an open-mouthed Neville and wide-eyed Luna. "What?" she asked after sharing a look with Harry.

"You…Harry…calm…" Neville stammered out. Ginny shrugged not understanding. Harry was looking at Neville with an odd look. Neville seemed to shake out of his stupor after a few seconds. "Sorry. Harry's usually really hard to calm down, especially after dealing with those gits."

"Just a gift, I guess," Ginny shrugged.

"I'm still confused here," Hermione spoke up. "Just who were they?"

"Sorry," Neville breathed. "Draco Malfoy, unfortunately, is Harry's god-cousin. Pansy Parkinson is his betrothed. They're both kids of Voldyshorts' followers."

"_Betrothed_?" Hermione shrieked. "_At eleven_?"

"Hermione," Harry sighed. "Crash course in the Wizarding World: Some of the purebloods still believe in archaic nonsense, like arranged marriages. Purebloods like them don't like Muggleborns, or most half-bloods, like me."

"Pureblood? Half-blood?" Hermione looked confused.

Neville sighed. "Purebloods come from all Magic families, like mine. And no, I don't think that way."

"I'm a half-blood because my mum is a Muggleborn," Harry stated. "Follow so far?"

"I get it," Hermione nodded with a frown. "Like the old Nobility?"

"Exactly," Ginny answered. "My great aunt had me study the old ways. She's not a bigot like those two, but she wouldn't say 'no' to an arranged marriage for me if one came up."

"My dad thinks their kind are all fools for not embracing change," Luna put in. "Just so you know, they have a dirty name for Muggleborns. It's mudblood."

"Mudblood?" asked Hermione.

"It means, dirty blood," Harry gritted his teeth. He wasn't aware he had clenched his fists until Ginny placed a hand on his arm. Harry turned, his anger melting away as his eyes met Ginny's.

"Would you two like to be alone?" Neville smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Harry gulped, blushing.

"Is there something we should know about?" asked an amused Luna.

"Huh?" Ginny jumped turning the same color as her hair. The others laughed as Harry and Ginny looked away from each other, squirming in their seats.

* * *

As the ride wore on Harry and Neville taught the girls how to play Exploding Snap. They all laughed as the cards singed Neville's eyebrows, much to his chagrin. Harry looked up just before the trolley lady stopped at the door.

"Match ya for paying?" Harry looked at Neville.

"Only if loser takes the Hols trip, if we don't stay," Neville offered.

"Or the trip home," Harry agreed with a nod. Neville nodded.

Ginny and Luna watched in confusion as the boys faced each other, slapping their fists on their other hands. Harry counted to three then extended two fingers. Neville left his hand in a fist.

"Ha!" Neville cheered.

"Fair's fair," Harry shrugged. He flicked his wand at the door as the trolly lady came to it.

"Anything from the cart, dears?" she asked sweetly.

"Come on, girls," Harry waved them out to the trolly. "Don't be shy. Grab whatever you want, it's my treat."

Ginny's eyes grew wide at all the sweets and snacks on the cart. Her great aunt never allowed her to have anything like this, ever. She looked at Harry to make sure he wasn't joking. Harry gave her a smile and nod. Ginny smiled back before grabbing anything that looked good. Luna and Neville were explaining everything on the cart to Hermione, who had never seen Wizarding snacks and sweets before. Ginny was reaching for a Cauldron Cake when her hand brushed against Harry's. They looked at each other as they both blushed and smiled. Luna giggled as she noticed her friends' accidental flirt. Ginny shot Luna a frown that last its effect with her blushing cheeks.

After returning to their seats with their armloads of sweets and snacks, they sat talking more about their respective families. Ginny didn't really listen to this part of the conversation or comment on it. She really didn't want to talk about her great aunt or her lost family. That was until Luna said something odd sounding to them.

"What was that, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I asked Harry if he knew my father and his dad have known each other for almost ten years?" Luna replied.

"Almost…" Ginny paled. "Ten…?"

"You didn't know my mother was killed the same night as your family?" Luna asked.

"No," Ginny responded weakly. Harry placed a hand on her arm, giving her a look of concern. "I'm okay," she smiled just as weakly. Harry nodded before turning back to Luna but kept his hand on Ginny's arm.

"Yes, I did," Harry replied to hear. "My dad and godfather were two of the Aurors that came that night."

"My parents were too," Neville added. "And Mad-Eye Moody."

"Dad and Sirius had shown up a little late, they…" Harry trailed off, looking back to Ginny. "They were…the ones that…arrested your uncle…" he finished quietly.

"Arrested?" Ginny asked. Her face changed from sadness to anger. "My great aunt said all three of them were dead!"

"Wait, what? Uncles?" Hermione asked confused. "The books never said anything about uncles in them!"

"That's what I meant earlier, Hermione," Harry answered. "The books don't give the whole story and things were left out."

"Wh…what…?" Ginny asked in a shaky voice. Harry turned back to her with a look of concern on his face. Ginny swallowed before meeting his eyes. "What else was left out?"

"I'm not sure," Harry told her gently. "All I or Nev know is what our parents have told us."

"What…exactly is…" Ginny trailed off. Harry wrapped her in a quick hug before turning to face her fully. Ginny nodded at him. "I want to know. My great aunt lies so much about it that I don't know what really happened."

Harry looked at Neville. "Help me fill in the gaps?"

"You bet," nodded Neville.

Luna moved to Ginny's other side. "I'm here for you, too."

"Thank you," Ginny gave her a weak smile. She turned back to Harry, giving him a small nod.

"From what my dad has told me," Harry started, "your family's house was under a protective charm that you had to get the location from someone to get there."

"The _Fidelius_ Charm?" asked Hermione.

"That's the one," Harry affirmed. "Sorry, I can never remember the name of it. Anyway, one of your uncles was the Secret Keeper, but no one knows which one. On that night, the three of them got into a big fight."

"My great aunt told me they were drunk," Ginny ground out. "But your mum told me otherwise."

"My dad told me the same. They were not drunk," Harry shook his head. "They dueled, there was an explosion. The oldest of your uncles was blown to nothing, except for a piece of his ear. One of the twins was caught on the edge of the blast and end up in a deep coma. Dad doesn't know what happened to him. The other twin is in Azkaban. The only thing he said was 'He found them', as he was laughing and crying."

"Azkaban?" Hermione asked.

"Wizarding prison," Neville answered. Hermione nodded. "About the same time, my parents were called to Luna's house. But by the time they and Moody got there, her mum was already…"

"It's alright, Neville," Luna gave him a small smile. "She was killed by a Death Eater while covering my father's escape with me."

"Harry's dad and godfather got there just after and helped my parents take the four Death Eaters into custody," Neville went on. "It was not a good night for anyone."

"Someone sent my dad and godfather over to Ginny's," Harry took a deep breath. "They didn't get there until after everything was done. They talked to Dumbledore about it, but even he got there too late. Moldyshorts had already been there and everything had already happened, but dad really didn't believe Dumbledork's story. He told them you were the only survivor, that your oldest two brothers ran into the burning house in their grief just before the stairs collapsed. But that didn't make much sense to him. Still doesn't, even after all these years."

"That lying two-faced hag!" Ginny blurted out. "She told me my uncles were drunkards and my family would listen to Dumbledore about hiding! She told me they were too stubborn to take any precautions! They were betrayed! That's the only truth!"

Ginny stood to run out of the compartment but only ran as far as into Harry's arms as he stood to follow her. Luna jumped up, wrapping both of them in a hug with her tiny arms as Ginny cried on Harry's chest. Hermione sat in utter shock with her eyes wide, hands over her mouth. Neville stood slowly, placing a hand on both Luna and Ginny.

"No matter what, neither Harry nor I will ever lie to the two of about things like this," Neville soothed.

"He's right, Gin," Harry whispered to her. "And I will always be here for you."

Ginny nodded as she looked up at Harry slightly. She put on a weak version of her best smile. "Is that because I'm a redhead or one of my best friends?"

"Oh, you cheeky…" Harry huffed as Ginny giggled a little. Harry tickled her sides making her truly laugh. The serious moment broken, they all dissolved into laughter, although Hermione was a little confused as to why that was so funny.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, I know out of rotation, again. Research on _Ever Love _became more extensive than I thought and well, had this one started. My brain was failing on the topic of that research. As always, thanks for the R/Rs.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Sorting Feast**

Ginny caught glimpses of other students looking in the windows of the compartment at her as the train pulled into the station. Harry must have noticed because he flicked his wand at the windows, dropping the shades as a few more overzealous admirers stared in. He looked at the windows with something between disgust and incredulity. He shook his head at Neville with a frown as the two boys helped pull the girls' trunks off the racks.

When they reached the platform, Ginny found herself flanked by Harry and Neville. She glanced over her shoulder to see Luna watching her back. Ginny was surprised to see Hermione leading their little group toward the sound of a booming voice. Ginny had to crane her neck up to see the face of the large man calling for the first years.

"'Ello, 'Arry," the large man smiled cheerfully.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry jogged over to him. Harry motioned this Hagrid down to his level, whispering something in his ear. He glanced at her before he nodded his massive bearded head at Harry as standing straight again.

"A'right, there, Neville?" Hagrid smiled.

"Hey, Hagrid," Neville waved. "These are our new friends, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny."

"'Ello, dere youn' ladies," Hagrid smiled. "Dese two are good ter 'ave as friends. Know dhe castle bett'r'n most. 'Ead on o'er dhe boats, wall ah git all dhe oders."

"What did you tell him?" Ginny asked Harry quietly as they made their way over to the boats.

"That you don't want to draw attention, because you don't like the fame," Harry shrugged. Ginny smiled gratefully at him for being so thoughtful.

"It's only four to boat," Neville frowned. Harry glanced at the girls quickly.

"Nev, you take Hermione in that one," Harry pointed. "I'll take Luna and Ginny in this one."

"Uh-huh," Neville gave Harry a knowing look. He shook his head with a chuckle. "Potters and redheads."

"Oi! Shut it, you," Harry smiled as he playfully slugged Neville's arm. Neville laughed out loud as he motioned Hermione into the boat. She looked so confused at the joking they were doing.

"Oh, you know it's true," Ginny smiled at Harry as she bumped his shoulder before climbing into the boat. Harry just stared at her with a red face. Luna giggled at all of it.

Soon the boats were moving across the lake. Hagrid was in the lead boat, alone, because of his massive size, while the other boats carrying the new first year students followed. Ginny saw the lights of Hogwarts come into view as they rounded a bend. The castle was more majestic than the pictures she had grown up seeing. She listened idly as Neville explained a few things to Hermione, like the talking pictures and the ghosts that haunted the castle.

Luna placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder, giving her a grin as Ginny turned. Luna's eyes flicked down to Ginny's hand. Ginny looked down to find she was holding Harry's hand. She hadn't even realized they were holding hands. Harry turned, giving her a small smile. He squeezed her hand slightly, letting her know he had realized it. Ginny returned the smile and squeeze but didn't let go. Who was she to interfere with nature?

After reaching the shore under an outcrop of rocks, and an almost endless climb up a long, twisting staircase, they finally reached the doors to the castle. Hagrid spoke to someone Ginny couldn't see because of his enormous size. When Hagrid moved to the side, going through the door, a stern-looking witch in a green tartan robe and black pointed hat stood in front of the doors.

"My god-grandmother, Minnie McGonagall," Harry whispered a little too loudly to Ginny because the witch glared at him with a deep frown. "Uh…that's…_Professor_ McGonagall."

With a slight nod to Harry and another warning look, she turned back to the rest of the students. McGonagall outlined the rules, with particular emphasis on rule-breaking looking straight at Harry and Neville. Both boys tried looking innocent, but Ginny could tell they weren't fooling the stern-looking professor. After she finished her speech, McGonagall led them into the castle.

Many of the new students were not expecting such a loud and raucous welcome from the paintings. Several of the Muggleborns jumped at seeing the first of several dozen paintings moving around and greeting them. Ginny and Harry giggled at Hermione as she ducked her head and tried to hide behind Neville at first.

"We did warn you," Neville snorted.

"Yes…well…" Hermione stammered as she regained her composure. "It was still a surprise."

Ginny and Harry giggled again as Hermione's mouth hung open at seeing the first of the ghosts to appear. Harry and Neville both waved and said hello to Sir Nicolas of Gryffindor. Ginny outright laughed at Hermione's surprise and revulsion when Sir Nicolas pulled his head most the way off his neck.

Finally, they came to the Entrance Hall. The large oak doors to the Great Hall were closed. McGonagall stopped and turned back to them.

"This is the Great Hall. Through these doors, you follow me to the Head Table to be Sorted into your Houses," she nodded tartly before turning once again to open the doors.

Ginny looked around the Great Hall in awe of the hundreds of floating candles and enchanted ceiling. As she looked down at the crowd of students, however, Ginny noticed the looks and stares she was getting. She unconsciously brushed her hair closer over her scar. It would have been even more unnerving if not for her friends. Harry and Neville still walked on either side of her, daring anyone to stare too long with glares pointed their way. Luna skipped in front of her to draw at least some of the attention away from her. Hermione just stayed close to her back, with a hand on her shoulder to give her a little strength to keep moving.

Then her eyes fell on the Head Table. Ginny locked eyes with the old man in the middle of the table. His long grey beard and hair were a huge contrast to his purple robes. Her blood ran cold and boiled at the same time as she recognized the old man. Albus Dumbledore. The man her mother told her not to trust. The man even Harry and his parents questioned about his truthfulness. He was sitting in the Headmaster's place, his blue eyes twinkling as he smiled at her. He raised his goblet slightly in a silent salute. Ginny gave him a fake smile before she looked at the other teachers.

Ginny's eyes caught red hair a few seats down from Dumbledore. Her shock at recognizing her was clear.

"Harry," Ginny gasped. "What is your mum doing here?"

Harry looked over at the Head Table with wide eyes. "So _that's_ what she meant this morning by 'I'll be closer than you think'!"

"We won't get away with much with Aunt Lily here," grumbled Neville.

"Watch me," huffed Harry with a smug smile. Neville raised an eyebrow. "I have my ways."

"Did your…?" Neville asked wide-eyed.

"Maybe," Harry answered, still with a smug smile.

"What are you two on about?" Ginny asked confused.

"I'll show you and Luna later," Harry smiled as he whispered to her.

Ginny didn't have a chance to respond as the first years came to a halt at the front of the Great Hall. Whatever Harry had; he was not going to share it out in the open. This made Ginny slightly nervous. She turned her attention back to the front as McGonagall placed a stool at the very front. She was handed an old reddish-brown tattered hat. The hat sat motionless for a few seconds on the stool before breaking into a song about the four Houses and Hogwarts. Hermione looked surprised for a few seconds but recovered quicker than she had with the paintings.

"It's just Magic," Hermione mumbled to herself. Ginny had to stifle a giggle.

"As I call your name, step forward to be Sorted," McGonagall ordered after the Hat was finished singing. "Abbot, Hannah."

A blonde girl stepped forward. The Hat was placed on her head. Then it yelled out, "Hufflepuff!"

The names continued. Various students stepped forward until Hermione was called. She mumbled all the way to the stool, and after the Hat was placed on her head. "Gryffindor!"

Soon it was Neville's turn. He held his head high as he walked forward. He must have given McGonagall a look or something because she frowned at him before placing the Hat on his head. "Gryffindor!"

Neville smirked as he hopped off the stool. Ginny would have missed the eye roll from McGonagall if she hadn't been looking at her. Ginny stifled a giggle again. Luna gave her an encouraging smile as she was called to the stool. The Hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" again, much to Ginny's surprise. With Luna's thirst for knowledge, Ginny was almost sure Luna would have been a Ravenclaw.

She had read all about the Houses thanks to Great Aunt Muriel. She knew what to expect, or she thought she had. Luna was a surprise, but maybe Luna had asked to be with their friends. Malfoy and Parkinson went into Slytherin, as Ginny expected. She would just have to ask Luna about it later.

Harry was called soon after. He squeezed her hand lightly before walking up. Again, Ginny saw McGonagall frown and then roll her eyes as Harry was Sorted into Gryffindor. Ginny also noticed the slight pause McGonagall took to inhale a deep breath before continuing.

It was several minutes after before she heard McGonagall call out, "Weasley, Ginevra."

The Great Hall fell silent. Ginny blushed slightly as she stepped forward. She sat on the stool, seeing everyone's eyes on her before the Hat dropped over her eyes.

"Well, what have we here?" a voice sounded like a whisper just behind her ears. "A Weasley! Ah, yes! I know about your family. I have had an easy time until you."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked quietly.

"You have traits of all four Houses," the Hat answered her. "Yes, even Slytherin, which is not common for your family."

"Do I get a say in where I go?" Ginny asked.

"Friends and…more…you want to be with in your House?"

"Yes," Ginny answered, slightly annoyed with the Hat.

"Very well, then," the Hat paused before yelling out. "Gryffindor!"

Ginny practically ran over to the Gryffindor table to her waiting friends. Harry and Luna greeted her with a hug, followed quickly by a Hermione and a short embrace from Neville. Ginny quickly sat down between Harry and Luna as the rest of the first years were Sorted. Soon the mountains of food appeared as the chatter around the Great Hall escalated to a dull roar.

The food was delicious! Much better than even the house-elves food at Prewitt Manor. Ginny groaned in pleasure at the taste of the roast chicken. As she ate, Ginny looked back at the Head table. Lily gave her a small wink and nod before turning to a thin man sitting beside her. He was slightly pale with streaks of grey in his light brown hair. Harry coughed as he saw the man.

"What in Merlin's name is Uncle Remus doing here?" Harry swallowed.

"You know him?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah…uh…my dad's other best friend," Harry answered a little nervously.

"What…?" Neville swung his head up. "Oh, Slytherin snot!"

"What?" Luna asked.

"Uncle Remus knows the castle as well, if not better than we do thanks to…uh…" Harry trailed off glancing around. "Tell you later. It's not something to bring up here."

"Do you have both with you?" Neville asked Harry.

"Yes," Harry smirked.

"Does your mum or Remus know that?" Neville asked with a significant look.

"No, and I don't plan on letting them know if I can help it," Harry gave Neville a warning look. He turned to Ginny. "Later, I promise." Ginny only nodded.

She looked back at the Head table, scanning the other professors. Ginny saw a short, jolly-looking professor talking with a female professor in all black. She saw Hagrid chatting with a teacher that looked battered and was missing several fingers. Then her eyes fell on an older man with what looked like an oversized graduation hat on his head when her scar exploded in pain.

"Ugh," Ginny grimaced as she grabbed her neck.

"What is it, Gin?" Harry asked hurriedly. "You alright?"

"Any idea who that one is?" Ginny pointed to the professor wearing the hat.

"Not a clue," Harry shook his head. "Nev?"

"No idea," Neville answered.

"We'll just have to wait for the old man to do the introductions," Harry grumbled.

At the mention of Dumbledore, Ginny felt eyes on her from the Head Table. Ginny turned with a slight glare at him.

"Don't meet his eyes," Harry whispered to her. She turned back with a questioning look. "He's a Legumins."

"Isn't that illegal to use on students?" asked Hermione.

"It is," Harry answered darkly. "But he doesn't seem to care about rules and laws when it comes to any of his schemes."

"What…?" Hermione began.

"I'll explain later," Neville told her with a hand on her arm to stop her. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Neville and Harry. Neville shook his head. "Not here."

"Greetings and salutations to everyone, new and old," Dumbledore called as he stood. Harry frowned with another shake of his head. "We have several announcements to make before you go to your Common Rooms and nice warm beds.

"First, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for everyone," he paused, looking straight at Harry and Neville. Ginny raised an eyebrow to Harry, but he frowned with a shake of his head again. "Next, Mr. Filch has added several items to the list of banned and contraband objects. The full list is available for your perusal in his office. Curfew is half-nine on weeknights and half-ten on weekends.

"And finally, we have three new additions to our staff," Dumbledore motioned to his right. "Professors Binns, Marryright, and Dumas have left us. So, I give you Professor Lily Potter, our new Potions Mistress. Professor Remus Lupin, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. And Professor Conrad Spears, our new History of Magic teacher."

There was polite applause from most students with each introduction. Lily and Remus did receive a little more enthusiasm from Harry and Neville, but Ginny stared at Professor Spears. Her scar started burning again as she looked at the older professor. Something about him seemed off to her. Ginny decided to talk to Harry and Luna, and maybe Neville and Hermione, about it later. Just like with Harry's ways to stay out of trouble, this was not the place for a discussion like that.

"Prefects, please lead the first years," Dumbledore stated, "Students, pip, pip, and cheerio. Off to bed after this long day."

"'Pip, pip, and cheerio'?" Harry asked as they stood. "What does he think this is, the eighteenth century?"

Ginny giggled as she gently pushed Harry to follow the rest of the students. A burly looking Prefect was calling all the first years to follow him and a dark-haired girl about the same age. They climbed the main stairs for what seemed like forever before coming to a portrait of an Opera singer in a white toga and gold olive leaf crown. The boy turned back to them as they stopped.

"This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower," he started. "This is the Fat Lady. To enter the Tower, you 'ave ta her the password. Which for the first few weeks is _Flubberworm_."

The portrait swung open to reveal a large red and gold themed room with two fireplaces, several sofas, squishy armchairs, and tables. The Prefects led them into the room, stopping in front of the stairs at the back of the room.

"This is the Common Room," the girl began. "Behind me is the stairs to the girls' dorms. Boys' dorms are behind Oliver."

"That's what we forgot," Oliver shook his head. "I'm Oliver Wood, fifth year Prefect, and Quidditch Captain."

"I'm Emma Edgewater, also fifth year Prefect," she introduced herself. "We have three sets of Prefect per House, plus the Head Boy and Head Girl." She pointed to her badge. "Just look for these if you need one of us. We are here to help."

"Not vying for Head Girl, are you?" Oliver smirked at her. Emma blushed in response. "Anyway, your things have already been placed in your rooms. The rooms have signs for which year they belong to. Pretty straight forward."

"We'll let you get settled in and see you in the morning. Good night," Emma waved cheerfully as she headed up the stairs.

"Too cheery, that one is," frowned Neville. "Well, night, girls."

"Night, Neville," Luna smiled.

"Night, Gin," Harry smiled as he hugged her.

"Night, Harry," Ginny smiled.

Hermione and Luna smiled knowingly at Ginny as they walked up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Assisted Advantages**

Harry met Ginny and Luna in the Common Room to walk down to breakfast together. Luna noticed the smiles Ginny and Harry kept flashing at each other and had to stifle her giggles. The girls followed Harry's lead from the Tower to the Great Hall. Ginny and Luna exchanged a confused look as he turned to a tapestry, holding it up for them to enter a downward slanting corridor. Harry just grinned as they turned two switchback corners before coming to another tapestry. Harry ducked his head out before motioning the girls out into the Entrance Hall at the bottom of the stairs by the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table with Neville and Hermione.

Ginny looked up at the Head Table to see Lily Potter talking with Professors Lupin and McGonagall. She didn't see, or feel, Professor Spears at the table. That struck her as odd. After a moment's thought, Ginny didn't remember seeing him actually eating anything the night before. Ginny shrugged to herself. A mystery for another day.

"Did you take the ramp shortcut?" Neville was asking Harry.

"Yeah," Harry nodded as he took a drink of his pumpkin juice. "After we get our schedules, I'm going to show Ginny and Luna the…flat object. You got Hermione, or you want to join us?"

"I'll know when we get our schedules," Neville answered.

"Eat quickly," Harry advised quietly to Ginny and Luna.

Soon Professor McGonagall was handing out the schedules to the Gryffindors. She looked suspiciously at Harry and Neville but didn't comment. As soon as Harry had his, he motioned for Ginny and Luna to follow him. They took the same hidden corridor back to the Tower to retrieve their books for the day.

"This place is huge!" Luna complained. "How are we going to find anything around here? Let alone be on time?"

"I think that's part of the experience, Luna," Ginny frowned. "But Harry knows something we don't"

"You're right, I do," Harry smiled. "We also have an advantage."

Harry looked around quickly before leading them into an alcove. He touched the third brick from the left revealing a door to a long corridor. He waved the girls in, making sure the door closed before pulling out a large piece of folded parchment. Ginny and Luna looked at him questioningly as he pulled his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry grinned as he pointed his wand at the parchment.

Ginny and Luna looked on with wide eyes as ink spider-webbed out over the parchment.

"_What_ is _that_?" Ginny finally breathed out.

"This is the Marauders' Map," Harry chuckled at their faces.

"The what now?" Luna asked.

"It's a map of Hogwarts that shows where everyone is in the castle and most of the grounds," Harry answered. "My dad and godfather made while they were here with the help of Uncle Remus and another friend."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ginny smiled.

"I know, right?" Harry looked at Luna. "What's our first class?"

"Transfiguration," she answered.

"Right this way, ladies," Harry grinned more as he pointed down the corridor.

It took them only five minutes to get to the classroom. Ginny picked a table at the front for them to sit at for class. They were the first ones to arrive, ten minutes early. After five minutes, Neville and Hermione come in. Harry and Neville shared a smug smile as he and Hermione sat behind Harry, Ginny, and Luna.

Ginny looked at Professor McGonagall's desk, expecting to see the stern professor sitting at, or at least standing behind, her desk but she wasn't there. There was a black and tan tabby cat sitting on the desk, however. Ginny looked at the door a little confused as the late bell rang, with no sign of their teacher.

"Wonder where McGonagall is?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"She's sitting on her desk," Harry whispered back with a chuckle.

"What?" Luna asked quietly. "The cat?"

"Yup," Harry nodded. "Watch this," he grinned again at the girls before turning back to the desk, raising his hand.

Ginny and Luna were shocked when the cat looked at Harry with a slight glare and a frown.

"Professor, will we be studying how to become an Animagus in this class?"

The cat looked like it sighed slightly before jumping off the desk only to transform into Professor McGonagall before their eyes.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for recognizing me. You are the first student to do so in at least fifteen years," McGonagall spoke a little begrudgingly. "And to answer your question, not for at least five years."

Professor McGonagall began class after that. She was impressed that Harry and Neville could change their matchsticks into needles on the first try. Ginny was proud of the fact that she and Luna were next with only two tries. It took Hermione three, much to Malfoy and Parkinson's displeasure. It took the two Slytherins twelve tries just to turn the matchstick into a shiny silver. McGonagall then set the homework as a foot of parchment on the theory of the spell for those who had completed the transformation and two and a half feet for those that had not, like Malfoy and Parkinson.

When the bell rang, Harry checked which class was next and groaned. Ginny raised an eyebrow before looking at her table. Potions. Now, the groan made sense to Ginny as she and Luna giggled at Harry as he led them to another shortcut.

They entered the dungeon classroom ahead of everyone else. They chose seats close to the front again, even though Harry grumbled about being that in the front of the class. Ginny reached over taking his hand in a reassuring gesture as the rest of the class filed in. Ginny was about to ask Luna something, but the late bell rang. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw a flash of red hair drop between her and Harry.

"Chosen your redhead, I see," Lily snickered quietly to Harry.

"Muuuuuummmm!" Harry groaned as he blushed.

Ginny looked over at Harry with a blushing smile as she heard Luna giggle quietly. Lily placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder with a wink before going to the front of the class.

"Potion making is both an art and exact science," Lily began. "There is a simple reason that we have the Potions lab here in the dungeons: it can be _dangerous_. Remember that above all else. Mix the wrong ingredients together and you could get hurt or hurt your table partners. This is not a class to play around in. If I catch anyone of you mucking about with someone else assignment to make them fail, you will have a weeks' detention scrubbing every cauldron in this lab. If I catch you doing it a second time, we will be having a chat with your Head of House. After that, we will see the Headmaster."

"Now, turn to page seven for the introduction of this class," Lily instructed as she started walking around the stations. "As the book states, this class partners with several of your other classes, like Herbology."

Lily stopped talking as she stood behind Malfoy and Parkinson whispering to each other. Ginny stared as Lily raised an eyebrow with her lips pinched tight.

"Uh-oh," Harry cringed. Ginny glanced at him. Harry's eyes were wide with fear. She was about to ask, but her answer came from the other side of the room.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Parkinson!" Lily hollered. Ginny saw Harry duck his head a little at the tone of Lily's voice. Ginny glanced at Neville, who had the same cringed look. "First of all, you _will_ pay attention in _my_ class! Second, while _I_ am _speaking_, you _will_ listen and _take_ notes!"

Lily stepped closer to the two Slytherins, glaring. "And if I _ever_ hear _that_ word in _my class_ again _you will_ be seeing the Headmaster _and_ a member of the Board of Governors! _Am. I. Clear?_"

"Y…yes, Profess…Professor Potter," Malfoy stammered out.

"Yes, ma'am," Parkinson nodded weakly with a gulp.

"Good!" Lily looked around the class quickly. "Mr. Finnigan, move your things over here. Miss Parkinson, move your things over to Mr. Thomas' station."

With quick movements, they did as they were told. "Now, then! As you can see, _I do not_ put up with _any_ _nonsense_ in _my_ class. And this is your _only_ warning: you _will not_ use the word _'mudblood'_ in _my_ presence or you _will_ face very _severe_ consequences."

No one spoke a word as the student complied with Lily's directions. The rest of the class was rather pleasant, however, as Lily walked them through the basic relationships between ingredients and properties that interacted with each other to create potions.

After the bell rang, Harry and Neville stayed behind to give Lily a quick hug before leaving with girls for lunch. Harry checked their schedule at the Gryffindor table before they headed for Charms class.

Professor Flitwick was an interesting teacher. Short and cheery, but had the look of a sneaky individual in his eyes. Harry quietly told Ginny and Luna that the little professor was actually half Goblin on his father's side. Ginny nodded as her understanding of the professor grew.

"Today, we will not be using our wands in class," Flitwick's squeaky voice called. "We will be discussing the differences in the terms: spells, charms, hexes, curses, jinxes, and enchantments.

"Spell is the generic term for all magic," he continued. "Charms are spells that don't change an object to make that object fly verses transfiguring it to do so. Jinxes are minor hexes that are meant to be humorous and not cause undue harm like the Tickling Jinx. Hexes, on the other hand, are minor curses that can be potentially dangerous, such as Fire Hex. Enchantments are the same as charms, but slightly more powerful in scope and include Transfiguration spells. Curses are a term that is generally applied to a very dark hex and are can be very dangerous. Any questions so far?"

Ginny raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"What would Privacy Spells be considered, sir?"

"Ah! A very good question, Miss Weasley!" Flitwick smiled. "Privacy Spells would be considered enchantments because they do not affect an object directly. Five points to Gryffindor for that excellent question."

Harry nudged Ginny's elbow slightly. Ginny turned to receive a smile and a wink from Harry. Ginny smiled and blushed. She could just hear Luna stifle her giggle at her friends' interactions.

* * *

The next day was Friday with the morning classes starting in the greenhouses, much to Neville's delight. Professor Sprout took an immediate liking to him with his knowledge of plants and herbs. Harry nudged Neville teasing him about being a "teacher's pet". Neville had shrugged telling Harry to wait for Professor Lupin's class that afternoon.

History of Magic proved to be boring, even with a new professor. Ginny, however, couldn't really focus on the class as her scar was burning and being very distracting. More than once during class Harry and Luna had asked if she was alright as Ginny kept rubbing her scar, trying to alleviate the sensation. After about the third time, Harry started shooting thoughtful looks at Professor Spears as he watched Ginny's reactions to the teacher's movements at the front of the class.

After lunch, Harry asked Neville to show Luna where their next class was as he pulled Ginny into a hidden alcove. As the door to the passageway closed, Harry turned to Ginny with concern on his face.

"You alright, Gin?"

"I'm fine now, Harry," Ginny smiled gratefully at him.

"Next time we have History of Magic, we're sitting in the back," Harry told her with a significant look. "Something about Spears is setting your scar off, and I know it."

"Harry…" Ginny sighed.

"No, Gin. Friends look out for friends and your…" he trailed off.

"A special redhead?" Ginny smirked.

"Well…yeah," Harry blushed.

"Well, you're becoming pretty special to me, too," Ginny admitted as she squeezed his arm slightly. "Come on. Don't want to be late for your uncle's class, now do we?"

Harry groaned a little as he saw Professor Lupin standing by the door to the classroom as they entered.

"Potter curse catching up to you, I see," Professor Lupin whispered to Harry on his way to the front.

"Uncle Remus," Harry complained with a blush. Lupin only smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows at Harry. Ginny was blushing but trying not to giggle, because she of all people, knew it was the truth whether Harry wanted to admit it or not. But then, she was just as smitten with the messy blacked, green-eyed boy as he was with her. Not that she was going to say that out loud to anyone.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Professor Lupin began. "As the name suggests you will be learning how to use defensive spells and some offensive spells should you come across any of the creatures we will be studying."

* * *

"You two coming with us?" Harry asked Neville and Hermione as he, Ginny, and Luna prepared to sneak out of the Common Room after curfew.

"Uh…no," Hermione shook her head. "And I don't think you…"

"We won't get caught, trust me," Harry told her. He held up the Map and a shimmering cloak. "These guarantee we won't be caught."

"What are they?" asked Hermione.

"This is a map of the school that shows everyone in it," Harry held up the parchment. He lifted the cloak slightly. "And this was my dad's secret weapon here at Hogwarts."

"But what is it?" Luna asked as she stared at it.

"Watch," Neville grinned.

Harry handed the Map to Ginny before swinging the cloak around his shoulders. Hermione gasped as Harry disappeared before their eyes.

"Wicked!" Ginny smiled broadly. "An Invisibility Cloak!"

"Very good," Harry laughed as he tickled Ginny from behind making her squeal. Neville laughed as Ginny spun around trying to find Harry. Suddenly, Ginny disappeared from view but could be heard laughing.

"Alright, you two. Enough flirting," giggled Luna. "Let's get exploring."

"Have fun," Neville waved as Harry and Ginny's heads appeared next to Hermione, making her jump and screech out a high-pitched gasp. Neville and Luna laughed as Hermione tried to catch her breath. "I'll borrow them some other time and take Hermione out with me."

"Suit yourself," Harry shrugged as Luna slipped under the Cloak with Harry and Ginny. "See ya later."

* * *

Harry directed with Map as the girls steered them through the empty, dark corridors. They had to lean against the wall or hide in an alcove a few times as Prefects and a few teachers patrolled the halls. With the Map and Harry's knowledge of the secret passages, they made it to the sixth-floor terraces with very little problems.

"It's gorgeous here, Harry," Ginny quietly told him as they looked out at the half-moon lit grounds.

"That's why I brought you up here," Harry smiled. Ginny smiled coyly as she bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Part of the Potter Charm?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Only for redheads," Harry half-joked. Ginny stifled a giggle as she bumped Harry again.

Luna was sitting a short distance away looking at the Map as Harry and Ginny flirted with each other. She looked at the Entrance Hall strangely as she spotted two names moving toward the door. As she looked closer, she became even more confused. One name she knew, the other she didn't.

"Don't mean to intrude," Luna smirked as she looked up at Harry and Ginny. They looked almost startled as they looked over at Luna. "Lost in your own world?"

"Uh…sorry, Luna," Ginny cleared her throat. "What's up?"

"Do either of you know a Tom M. Riddle?" Luna asked as she looked back down at the Map before standing to look over the edge of the terrace.

"No," Ginny answered, confused.

"Not that I know of," Harry shook his head. "Why?"

"Because Professor Spears and Tom Riddle are headed into the Forbidden Forest," Luna pointed out to the grounds as a dark figure moved quickly toward the trees.

"I only see one person," Ginny mused as she looked down at the Map.

"That's weird," Harry pondered. "Maybe we ought to wait for a bit to see them come back."

"I think you're right, Harry," Ginny agreed as they shared a look.

"Something I should know about?" Luna asked. After another look and a shrug from Harry, Ginny sat down next to Luna.

"My scar has been burning every time I'm around Professor Spears," Ginny answered.

Luna looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Maybe it has something to do with this Tom Riddle and not Spears per se?"

"She has a point," Harry nodded.

"Maybe," Ginny shrugged. "We'll just have to try different things like sitting in the back of the class to see if that helps."

They waited, watching the Map for over an hour. They were discussing a few of their classes thus far when Luna spotted the names reappear on the map. The three of them watch as the figure of Professor Spears hurried out of the Forest back toward the castle. The half-moon shone brightly as it glinted off something on the Professor's chest.

"Is that silver paint?" Harry asked confused.

"If it is, it's still wet," Luna commented.

Ginny grimaced as the Professor neared the doors. Even being so far away she could still feel the burn slightly in her scar. Harry looked at her with concern. Ginny waved it off. She looked back at the Map as Spears and Riddle entered the castle.

"Could this Riddle have an invisibility cloak?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"It's possible," Harry nodded. "We'll keep an eye on Spears for now. If he does something funny, we'll go to my mum or Uncle Remus."

Ginny and Luna nodded their agreement.

* * *

A/N: The rotation is all out of synch, I apologize. No idea how or where to even start fixing the old rotation. So, "new" rotation (cross your fingers), _Fam Mat, Birth Bond, Heart, Essence, _maybe my X-Men stories (if I need a short break from HP again. Those will be done, it just might a bit.), _Ever Love, _and since I am in two comps (one is only if needed ATM, the other is ongoing), there will be sporadic one-shots again like _Explain Yourself!_ (Spoiler-gonna work that into a new story for later). If the rotation should change again, I will let you know. As always, Thanks for the R/Rs.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This behemoth of a chapter has a bit of everything. And I apologize for the long wait for this update, things are less crazy but still scattered. Anyway, I will be working on the next chapter of _Essence _tomorrow. I would also like to thank bumlewis for the new cover art. Enjoy and as always, thanks for the R/Rs.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Odd Happenings**

"Welcome to your first flying lesson," Madam Hooch announced as she walked between the students gathered on the Quidditch pitch. "I know some of you already know how to ride a broom _but_…this lesson is for safety and for those who have never flown before."

Madam Hooch continued pacing between the two lines of students as she started reciting rules and proper handling of a broom. Harry and Ginny shared a mock yawn, tuning her out. Hooch called for them to stand beside their brooms as she passed Harry and Ginny.

"This is gonna be so fun," Harry whispered to Ginny. She had to cover her mouth to stifle her giggle as Madam Hooch walked by. Madam Hooch turned, giving Harry a frown.

"As some of you have heard," Madam Hooch continued, "Professors McGonagall and Sprout are in the stands hoping a few of you might be able to fill spots on the House Teams. We shall see."

"Great! Added pressure," Neville complained quietly.

"Relax, Nev," Harry whispered back. "Just fly like you do at the Manor…except better."

"Not helping, Harry," Neville glared at him, much to Harry's amusement.

"Madam Hooch?" Hermione called sounding nervous as she raised her hand. Harry leaned back so they wouldn't be caught talking as Madam Hooch spun around. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," Hooch answered with a frown at Hermione, who was still standing behind her broom. "Now. Step up to your broom, Miss Granger, so your right hand is over it. On my whistle, say 'up'."

Her whistle sounded shrill in the afternoon air. A chorus of voices called out. Harry and Ginny's brooms jumped into their hands on the first try. Neville's wiggled at first but jumped into his hand on the second try. Ginny looked across the pitch at a smug-looking Malfoy, who was holding his broom. She had to fight the urge to laugh as Parkinson's broom missed her hand to swing up to hit her in the face. Blood squirted from her busted lip and a broken nose. Malfoy had turned to Parkinson, with an evil-looking grin. He said something that had her glaring at him despite her pain. Madam Hooch waved the school matron Madam Pomfrey over to tend to Parkinson before turning back to the rest of the class.

"This is what happens if you are not focused," she called out loudly. "Now. Mount your brooms."

"Time for fun," Harry whispered to Ginny. She bit her lip to stop from giggling.

"No showing off, Harry," Neville grumbled at him.

"Who? Me?" Harry asked trying and failing, to sound innocent. Neville frowned at him. "What? Just 'cause I love flying, doesn't mean it's showing off."

"Kick _lightly_ off the ground and hover in place," ordered Hooch. "I will come around and readjust your position if needed."

The students kicked off the ground, most hovering a foot above the grass. Neville wobbled slightly as he came to a stop six inches off the grass. Hermione was whimpering as she raised two inches. Luna rose the foot, waiting patiently for Madam Hooch to check her but also trying to ignore Harry and Ginny's antics with fighting her smile and giggles. Harry, however, was ten feet up, leaning casually on his broom with a grin like a madman. Ginny hovered about three feet off the ground with her head resting on her hand with her elbow on her knee. Ginny turned with a smug look at Parkinson who was barely staying on her broom. Parkinson glared back at Ginny as she tried to stay balanced.

Madam Hooch made her way around the students, correcting hand positioning and seating placements. She sighed as she came to Hermione.

"Not a flyer, are you, Miss Granger?"

"No, ma'am," squeaked Hermione. Harry, Ginny, and Luna had to stifle giggles at the look of terror on their friend's face.

"You're barely three inches off the ground," Madam Hooch sighed again. She shook her head before continuing to an unsteady Neville. "Better than I would expect from you, Mr. Longbottom."

"I've had some practice," Neville told her with a shaky voice.

"Yeah," Harry grinned as he floated down next to Ginny. "Practice falling off and running into walls."

Ginny had to cover her mouth quickly so she wouldn't burst out laughing. Luna buried her head in her shoulder, trying her best not to giggle. She didn't notice Madam Hooch step in front of her.

"Something wrong, Miss Lovegood?"

"No, ma'am," Luna looked up quickly. "I felt a sneeze coming. It's gone now."

Madam Hooch nodded with a frown, not really believing Luna. "Good placements." She stepped in front of Ginny, who had quickly schooled her features. "Excellent, Miss Weasley."

"Can we race now, Madam Hooch?" Harry asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Mr. Potter," Madam Hooch sighed. "Not every broom is made for racing. But yes." She turned back to the rest of the class. "Gently turn you brooms toward me. Line up side by side on the line. You will race from here to the goalposts, turn, fly to the other goalposts, then back here. On my whistle…"

Madam Hooch blew her shrill whistle.

Most of the students shot forward, Harry and Ginny leading the rush. Neville was swaying back and forth as he groaned trying his hardest to make an effort. Hermione, however, hadn't moved. She sat frozen on her broom close to Madam Hooch. The instructor turned to her with a shake of her head. She waved Hermione off her broom and off the pitch as Professors McGonagall and Sprout joined her.

"My, Potter can fly!" Sprout exclaimed as Harry weaved in and out of the goalposts before turning back.

"And so can Weasley," smiled McGonagall as they watched Ginny match Harry move for move.

Harry and Ginny shot past the professors at a very high rate of speed, almost blowing their hats off. They could hear the laughter from the two of them as they sped by. The professors glanced back at the rest of the students. Most were just managing to make the turn. Only three were halfway back to the mid-line as they turned back to the other side of the pitch to watch Harry and Ginny dip, dive, and weave around and through the goalposts.

"Couple of daredevils, they are," grumbled Hooch as she crossed her arms with a scowl.

"Well, Mr. Potter does come by it honestly," McGonagall chuckled. "Miss Weasley must get that from hearing stories of her brothers."

"Either way, Minerva," Sprout nodded, "you have a couple of naturals there."

"And I know just what to do with them, Pomona," McGonagall smiled smugly.

"Go easy on my Puffs, please," Sprout pleaded.

"We shall see," McGonagall grinned.

The professors fell silent as a laughing Harry and Ginny landed on the pitch. They started talking excitedly about the moves they had just performed with wide eyes and hand gestures. McGonagall listened as they went on and on until the rest of the students landed around the mid-line. Madam Hooch stepped away from the other professors as she blew her whistle to get attention.

"Well done, Potter, Weasley," she nodded at them. "Now, all Ravenclaw and Slytherin students are dismissed. Hufflepuff, line up to my left. Gryffindor to my right."

"Look at Parkinson and Malfoy," Luna whispered to Harry and Ginny.

They looked over to see Parkinson quietly yelling at the blonde Slytherin while swatting his arms every now and then to make her points stick. Harry and Ginny fought not to burst out in laughter as the other two Houses' students left the pitch.

"Wonder what Nana Minnie wants?" Neville whispered to Harry as they finally got control of their amusement. McGonagall looked at Neville with a stern frown, telling him she had heard him. Neville cringed under her stare.

"Gryffindors," McGonagall called. "I have two openings on the House team to fill. Our Seeker was a seventh-year last year, and one of our Chasers has been injured to the point of not being able to play this year. So…Any student wishing to have a short tryout, here and now, step forward."

"Harry," Ginny whispered loudly to get his attention. Harry turned to her. "Don't you think it's odd that a player is injured for the entire year? I mean, this is the Magical World…"

Harry looked at her thoughtfully for a few seconds. He raised his eyebrows as he realized how right she was. "We'll just have to make the team and figure it out."

Six students stepped forward, including Harry and Ginny. McGonagall smiled to herself as she pulled out a practice Snitch.

"Seeker hopefuls," she spoke clearly, "the first one to catch the Snitch will earn the right to practice with the team. Captain Wood will determine if you have what it takes." She let the golden ball go. "Five…four…three…two…_go_!"

The students kicked off the ground in a flurry of flapping robes. McGonagall watched with interest as Harry and Ginny looked around quickly. The others had all scattered to look for any sign of the little golden ball. McGonagall smiled to herself again as Harry and Ginny dove at the same time. They flew side by side, even with each other as they neared the Snitch. They bumped each other a few times, half-heartedly. This made McGonagall raise an eyebrow. That was something she would have to speak to Lily about. Harry and Ginny pulled up at the same time. Both had their hand clasped around something as they raised their arms.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle as Harry and Ginny landed beside her, presenting the Snitch together. Each had a look of shyness mixed with pleasure. McGonagall made a mental note to speak with Lily as soon as she could.

"Well done, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley," McGonagall nodded. "Chaser hopefuls step forward." Ginny was the first to hurry forward. Harry a step behind her. "As you can see, we have a Keeper at those goalposts. You will take three shots each. In any fashion you wish. The one with the most goals wins the place to try for the Chaser slot."

Ginny hung back, letting the other students take their shots. Harry hung back with her.

"I really want the Chaser spot," Ginny whispered to him.

"No worries," grinned Harry. "I want the Seeker spot."

"Really?" Ginny looked at him hopefully. Out of all the other students, only Harry could give her any challenge to the position.

"Yes, Gin," Harry rolled his eyes at her. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna make it easy for you though."

"Potter, you're up," Madam Hooch called before Ginny could respond. Harry shot her a grin as Ginny gave him a blazing look. Ginny saw Harry take a deep breath with a little shake of his head as he flew over to get the Quaffle. She wondered just what that was about. Was Harry starting to crush on her as much as she was on him?

"You took his breath away," giggled Luna from close behind her. Ginny snapped her head around with an open mouth.

"I did no such thing!" Ginny argued as she blushed a fiery red.

"Keep telling yourself that," snickered Neville. Ginny opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Is this one of those 'Potters and redheads' moments you keep referring to, Neville?" asked Hermione with a sly grin at Ginny. Neville nodded as he chuckled more at the blush spreading over Ginny's face.

Ginny pointedly turned back to watch Harry as he flew toward the goalposts. Harry made all three of his shots, but they were lackluster in true skill. Ginny wondered absently if Harry was really trying or not. She was determined to make a spectacular shot or three just to get Harry back for his earlier comment about not making it easy for her. Harry grinned at her as he landed, but Ginny only gave him a smug smile in return.

Ginny hopped on her broom as Madam Hooch called her up. She took the Quaffle as her eyes darted around the Keeper for the right angles. Ginny thought this would be a good time to pull out some of her practice moves from her last night broom rides at Prewitt Manor. She took the measure of the Keeper as she shot forward for her first shot. Ginny noticed he was leaning slightly to her left. She smiled to herself as she flicked her broom left as she drew near, before switching back to score to her right.

"Nice move," Harry commented to Neville as they watched.

The Keeper, whose face was obscured by a face shield, look at her with a raised eyebrow as if impressed. _You ain't seen nothin' yet!_ Ginny thought as she retrieved the Quaffle. She turned sharply as she sped up the pitch. She was halfway to the Keeper when she tossed the Quaffle straight up as she dove down. Ginny pulled up sharply, speeding after the falling red ball. She caught it but still continued her climb for another few seconds before diving in just behind the Keeper to drop the Quaffle into the hoop.

"Oh, that was brilliant!" Harry breathed in astonishment.

Ginny squared herself for her third shot. Her eyes never left the Keeper as she leaned forward gaining more speed. As she neared the hoops, she put her broom into a barrel roll to freeze the Keeper. When it looked like she was going to overshoot the goal before taking her third shot, Ginny fired a hard shot that went off the back of the Keeper's head and into the goal.

All of the students went silent as their mouth hung open with wide eyes. Even the professors were staring in shock at Ginny's final shot. Ginny landed near Harry with a smug smile.

"What was that about not making it easy?" Ginny asked as she put her finger on his jaw and closed his mouth.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley," McGonagall cleared her throat. "The spots are yours."

The rest of the Gryffindors finally recovered from their shock enough to cheer wildly. Harry smiled as he hugged Ginny quickly. They both pulled away, blushing furiously before the other students began clapping them on the back.

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table the following Saturday morning discussing brooms because it was their first practice with the House team. Ginny was worried she couldn't get enough performance out of one of the old school brooms that she was using. Harry was trying to convince her that as much talent as Ginny had for Quidditch, she could ride a broken broom and still score ten goals in a match. Hermione and Neville rolled their eyes as Luna just giggled, shaking her head.

"Are you two done flirting over brooms?" Luna asked.

"Or would like to take your conversation to a broom cupboard?" Neville grinned. Hermione and Luna almost choked on their food trying not to giggle at Harry and Ginny's crimson faces.

"Oi! Shut it, you!" Harry frowned. "Post here yet?"

Neville smirked as he shook his head, looking at his watch. "About twenty seconds."

No sooner had Neville looked up from his watch, the screech of owls was heard overhead. Harry looked up as he recognized his father's owl carrying a long package. Harry looked confused as the owl landed in front of Ginny.

"Hey, Puns," Harry smiled as he gave the owl some sausage.

"Harry?" Ginny asked looking bewildered. "Why is your dad writing to me and sending a package?"

"Don't know," Harry shrugged. "Open it and find out."

Ginny frowned slightly as she opened the letter first.

_ Dear Ginny,_

_This is a congratulations gift for you making the House team! Have fun!_

_ James and Lily_

"What in Merlin…" Ginny mumbled as she opened the package.

Ginny's eyes bulged as she stared at the _Nimbus 2000_ sitting in the box. Ginny sat frozen until Harry lifted the lid slightly. He stopped turning to her shocked face.

"What did Uncle James send you?" Neville asked still confused.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked when Ginny didn't respond.

"Now you don't have to worry about the school brooms," Harry told her as he chuckled breaking into a wide grin.

Ginny slowly shook the shock off to broke into a huge smile of her own. She looked up at the Head Table, catching Lily's eye. Ginny mouthed "Thank you," to her. Lily smiled with a nod.

* * *

At first, the House team questioned Professor McGonagall's choice at two first years for the openings on the team, until they saw Harry and Ginny in the air. The other Chasers, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, soon warmed up to Ginny when she showed off her moves and flying ability. One of the Beaters, Jeff Albright frowned and complained about Harry until Wood let Harry chase down the practice Snitch. Harry caught it in under three minutes. Albright stood on the pitch with his mouth open in shock. Wood asked if the team had any problems with Harry and Ginny on the team after that. No one spoke, they just shook their heads with their eyes as big as Galleons. Harry and Ginny had just smiled at each other.

Over the next three weeks, the House team came to see Harry and Ginny as their secret weapons for the coming season. Ginny taught Angelina and Katie some of her more imaginative moves so they could use them during matches. Ginny was all smiles and laughter until the morning of Halloween.

Ginny came down the stairs staring at her feet that morning as if in a daze. Luna and Hermione were calling to her as they followed her down, but Ginny really wasn't paying any attention to them. Harry and Neville were waiting for them in the Common Room, as usual, and could tell it was going to be a rough day for all of them. Harry stepped in front of Ginny, making her look up.

"Huh?" Ginny looked up surprised. Her eyes met Harry's, breaking through the fog she had been in since waking up. "Morning."

"Hey, you alright, Gin?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Ginny lied. Harry frowned at her. Ginny sighed knowing he didn't believe her. She looked down, her voice cracking a little. "Well…not really."

"Come here," Harry hugged her. "We're all here for you and Luna today, you know that."

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny nodded with a deep breath.

"That's get some breakfast," Harry suggested as he started leading her out of Gryffindor Tower by taking her hand in his.

Harry stayed by Ginny's side even more than usual throughout the entire day. Neville spent his time with Luna, giving her support. Hermione went from one to the other throughout the day to let both Ginny and Luna know she was there for both of them. Before class started, Lily stopped by Harry and Ginny's station. She placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder with a slight squeeze. When Ginny turned, Lily gave her a small, sad smile before moving to the front of the class. Professor Lupin surprised her when he paused by her desk to offer his encouragement. Professor Spears, however, had a slight smirk on his face all during class. Every time he would look Ginny's way, Harry would give the man a glare until he turned away.

That night at the Feast, Ginny sat quietly. She picked at her food, not really pay attention to any of the conversations going on around her. She startled when Harry placed a hand on her arm.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I…" Ginny sighed. If anyone could tell she was lying or upset by now it was Harry. "Can…can we just go to the Common Room?"

"Let's go," Harry nodded quietly.

Neville asked Luna if she wanted to leave as well. Luna just nodded. Neville motioned for Hermione to grab some of the treats as they stood.

By the time Neville, Luna, and Hermione arrived back at the Common Room, Harry and Ginny were cuddled on one side of the sofa by the fireplace, Ginny's head buried in Harry's shoulder. They could tell she was crying by the movement of her shoulders. Luna sat down, rubbing Ginny's back with tears of her own in her eyes. Neville sat down putting his arm around her. Luna leaned her head on his shoulder as she fought her own emotions about this day. Hermione shook her head before squeezing in-between Ginny and Luna. She gave Luna a gentle push toward Neville as she started rubbing Luna's back. Hermione just sat between her two friends, leaning on, or rubbing their backs in turn.

They sat like that for a long time. The other Gryffindors started filtering back in from the Feast but left them alone for the most part. The Quidditch team stopped by, each giving Ginny a hug or pat on the back to tell they were there for her as well. Wood went as far as to have the team surround them to keep others away. Soon the Common Room was quiet again as the other students went to bed. Ginny drew in a very deep breath before looking up.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny swallowed. Her face was stained with tears as she looked at him.

"Anytime, Gin. Every year, if you need it," Harry told her honestly.

"Thank you," Ginny choked out as she hugged Harry again.

Luna had looked up at the sound of Ginny's voice. As Ginny hugged Harry, a bright glow surrounded them as they held each other. Luna turned to Neville and Hermione. They were staring at Harry and Ginny in utter shock. Luna pulled Hermione close to her.

"I think we just found a research project," Luna whispered to her.

"I believe you're right," Hermione nodded with wide eyes.

* * *

November started with a flurry of practices as the Quidditch schedule was posted. Wood had the team on the pitch three days a week for two weeks to get ready to play against Slytherin on the fifteenth. Katie and Angelina worked closely with Ginny to perfect her plays. Wood even barred the other students from watching their practices so as to prevent anyone from realizing just how good Harry and Ginny truly were. The beaters were getting their timing in sync with the Chasers as Harry played around with the practice Snitch. Wood certainly got a workout as the Keeper trying to stop Ginny's trick shots, not that he was complaining. If anything, he was loving every minute of it and encouraged him further.

The morning of the match dawned crisp and clear. Ginny awoke feeling energized and ready to play. She hopped out of bed with a spring to her step as she gathered her uniform for after her shower. By the time she was done Luna and Hermione were up and getting dressed. Ginny skipped down the stairs as she laughed at Hermione complaining about sports taking up her study time. Harry greeted Ginny with the now usual hug since Halloween as the three girls reached the Common Room. Neville rolled his eyes as Hermione continued her rant about not studying.

"Hermione, have you ever watched a Quidditch match?" Harry asked as he turned to her at the second switchback in the ramp shortcut.

"Well…no," Hermione admitted. "But…"

"Think of it this way," Harry cut her off. "We need things to keep us fit, to get fresh air, and to decompress after a long week or more of classes. Are you going to begrudge us that?"

"Well… no. But…"

"No buts," Ginny shook her head. "Stop with the study talk, Hermione. Enjoy some downtime."

"I'll try," Hermione acquiesced, sounding unsure.

"Who knows?" Harry shrugged. "You might like it."

They sat down at the Gryffindor table close to the rest of the team. Wood smiled as he nodded to them. Ginny glanced up at the High Table and stopped. Sitting between Lily and Professor Lupin was James Potter. He was laughing with Lupin about something as Lily was rolling her eyes. James looked over at the Gryffindor table just then, his smile becoming even larger. He waved at Ginny as his smile took on a prideful look.

"Harry, your dad's here," she breathed out.

"Brilliant!" Harry smiled as he waved at his father. "Mum must have told him when the match was."

"Don't see Uncle Sirius though," Neville chimed in. "Or my parents."

"Probably couldn't get the day off," Harry shrugged. He chuckled. "Dad will just share the memory with them anyway."

"Share the memory?" Hermione asked, intrigued. "How?"

Harry laughed. "I keep forgetting you don't know all there is to know about our World, Hermione," he held his hand up to stop her from being offended. "That's not a bad thing."

"Uncle James has a Magical basin called a Penceive," Neville explained. "They're rare and very expensive. A Witch or Wizard can remove or copy a memory that the basin's liquid will play like a…uh…what's that thing called again, Harry?"

"Oh, a VCR," Harry answered. He quickly turned to Ginny and Luna. "That's a Muggle recording and playback device. It's great having a Muggleborn mum. I get the best of both Worlds."

"I see," Hermione nodded. "I would love to see one."

"I'd love to see a memory of Harry as a baby," Ginny spoke with her cup close to her mouth. She realized she had said that out loud as the others stared at her. She gulped at the curious but blushing face Harry was giving her.

"Lions, let's go!" Wood announced as he stood, saving Ginny from any further embarrassment.

"See ya later," Harry waved, still giving Ginny a strange look.

"Wish us luck," Ginny smiled as she tried to quickly follow the rest of the team.

"Good luck," Hermione, Luna, and Neville rang out together as their smiles told Ginny they had heard her as well.

Harry stopped raising an eyebrow as he finally stopped staring at Ginny. "You know that was very creepy, right?"

"Yes," Neville grinned at Hermione and Luna as they answered, glancing at each other before giggling. Harry and Ginny just rolled their eyes as they started to follow the team again.

* * *

Ginny looked out of the tunnel at the huge crowd around the pitch. Wood had given a long-wind speech about performance and execution. Angelina and Katie had rolled their eyes, whispering to Ginny that his first match speech hadn't changed in two years. Harry hadn't been listening at all as he had played with a practice Snitch. As Ginny got her first look at the stands, the crowd was already cheering as a fellow Gryffindor, Lee Jordan, was commentating the match. He made the introductions for the Slytherins, much to most of the crowds' displeasure.

"Ready for this?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Not really, no," she gulped.

"Relax," Harry told her, placing a hand on her arm. "You're spectacular. Just show the crowd that."

"You're just saying that because…" Ginny started to tease him.

"Because it's true, Gin," Harry looked at her seriously. "My bias has nothing to do with it. This time."

Before Ginny could respond, Lee started making the introductions for the Gryffindor team. Ginny held her breath slightly, waiting for her name to be called. She knew with her fame the crowd was going to go nuts.

"Hey," Harry whispered to her. "If you think they cheer wildly at your intro, wait till you shoot one of your brilliant goals like you did in our practices."

Ginny chuckled. Harry was right. He usually was about this stuff. Ginny looked around noticing they were the only two left. She smiled gratefully at him as she got her nerves to settle.

"Wow them!" Harry nodded. "Let them know you're more than just the Girl-Who-Lived."

Ginny opened her mouth to respond but Harry's name was called. She watched as Harry flew out doing a barrel roll before stopping over the middle of the pitch. If Harry was going to show off a little, then so was she!

"And at third Chaser," Lee called out. "The one, the only…Ginnnnnnnnnny Weassssssssllllllleyyyy!"

Ginny shot out of the tunnel to the roar of the crowd. She didn't know why she had been nervous, the shouts and screams for her were exhilarating. She looked at Harry with a smug look as she pulled her broom straight up. She climbed slightly above the raised stands before doing a backflip into a dive that she turned into a corkscrew. When she was even with the rest of the team, Ginny hopped, placing her feet on the broomstick. She whipped around to stop, completely still in her slot between Katie and Harry.

Katie looked at her with wide eyes. Harry was chuckling. Ginny looked over at the Slytherin team to see them staring at her with their mouths hanging open.

"Now _that's_ an entrance!" Lee yelled above the screaming crowd.

"How many goals you want?" Harry asked. Ginny eyed him for a minute. She knew he was that good to catch the Snitch whenever he wanted to. He was just giving her a chance to score.

"Gimme at least six, before you end this," Ginny winked at Harry.

"You got it!" Harry smiled back.

* * *

"Are they seriously flirting right now?" groaned Hermione.

"Are you joking?" Neville raised an eyebrow. "When don't they?"

"I think they're challenging each other to do better," Luna commented as she lowered her binoculars. "But yes, you could call it flirting because they want to impress the other with their skills."

* * *

Ginny swung wide on the opening toss of the Quaffle. Angelina snatched it from the Slytherin Chaser, then made a dive to fly low over the pitch. One of the Slytherins tried to block Angelina's progress only to have Angelina toss the Quaffle straight up into the waiting hands of Katie. With a slight nod, Katie told Ginny to fly as fast as she could at the Slytherin goal. Ginny scanned the Keeper's movements watching for any advantage she had. She grinned as she saw the right position to make a great goal.

She turned just in time to receive the Quaffle from Katie. The Slytherin Beaters were starting to close the gap between them. Ginny smiled to herself as she got within range of the blungers only to make a spin around the ball and the Beaters to look squarely at the Keeper. She faked to her right only to fly left. Ginny fired a hard shot off the Keepers back that bounced around the inside of the goal before falling in.

The crowd roared its approval as Ginny turned back to the midline. She looked at the Keeper who was staring at the goalpost in surprise. Ginny giggled as Angelina and Katie gave her high fives as they set for the restart.

"Nice one, Gin!" Ginny heard Harry holler as he sped by. Ginny smiled with a blush.

"Boy likes you, firsty!" Angelina teased.

"By the blush, she likes him back, Ang," giggled Katie. "Or are you forgetting all the time they spend together." Both older girls giggled as Ginny's blush deepened.

"Play six!" Wood called from the goalposts to refocus the girls.

Ginny didn't wait for Angelina or Katie to go for the Quaffle as Madam hooch tossed it into the air. She shot past the Slytherin Chaser like he was hovering. Ginny turned wide, circling the outside of the pitch near the stands. She could hear James Potter as he yelled enthusiastically from the guest section near the teachers. Ginny grinned. If she did end up with Harry someday, at least she wouldn't have to worry about his parents liking her.

Suddenly her broom jerked and then bucked wildly. Ginny had to drop the Quaffle to steady herself. There was a collective gasp from the crowd as her broom started thrashing about as if possessed.

* * *

"Why that…" Luna growled. "Nev, Hermione, come on!"

"What is it, Luna?" Neville asked as they ran down the stairs.

"Spears is jinxing Ginny's broom!" Luna called back to Neville as she jumped down four steps at a time.

They ran through the tunnel that connected the stands together to the stairs leading up to the stands.

* * *

"I'm here, Gin," Harry called from below Ginny.

She glanced down to see him and Albright circling under her in case she fell. She felt the broom thrash less. She wondered what was going on. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Bludger streaking toward her. Ginny duck out of the way just in time. Albright swatted the Bludger back at the Slytherin Beater who was laughing at her predicament. The Bludger shot between the Beater and the Slytherin captain as they continued to laugh oblivious of the oncoming Bludger. The solid ball hit both of them on their shoulders, putting an end to their laughter. Ginny's broom started to thrash again, even more violently than before. Ginny was thrown off her seat but managed to grab the broom with her right hand as she hung precariously in the air as the broom kept trying to rid itself of her.

* * *

Neville stayed by the door to the underside access to the stands, as Luna and Hermione weaved their way under Spears. Luna gritted her teeth as she could hear his mumbled jinx. Before Luna could pull her wand, Hermione shot a stinging hex into the back of Spears' legs. He broke the necessary eye contact to keep the jinx going on Ginny's broom but was now looking under his seat for the culprit behind the hex.

Luna grabbed Hermione, pulling her into the shadows away from Spears' eyes. The access door opened to reveal James Potter waving them out as he stood guard watching spears. Once they were out, Luna and Hermione ran back to the railing to join Neville.

* * *

The broom suddenly stopped thrashing, but Ginny was still slipping.

"I gotcha," Harry was suddenly beside her with his arm around her to help her back onto her broom.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny smiled. An impulse seized control of her brain before she could stop it. She leaned over kissing Harry's cheek as she remounted her broom.

"Anytime, Gin," Harry grinned. He motioned to the Quaffle heading her way. With a giggle at the blush on Harry's face, Ginny caught the Quaffle smartly, shooting off toward the Slytherin goalposts again.

Making no fake or feint, Ginny streaked right at the Slytherin Keeper. He stared at her wide-eyed as she got closer and closer, not slowing down for anything. Ginny was two meters from him when he swung out of the way to avoid a collision, leaving his hoops unprotected. Ginny swung to a stop in front of the center hoop. She looked back at the Keeper with a smug look as she flicked the Quaffle into the goal with her fingers.

The match continued for another half hour until Ginny scored her sixth goal. With the nine from Angelina and twelve from Katie, Gryffindor had a commanding 270 – 20 lead. Ginny gave Harry a nod as she flew past him to the restart. Madam Hooch never made the tossup to restart as Harry dove, scooping the Snitch almost off the grass to end the match 420 – 20.

The crowd went wild with cheers as Ginny hugged Angelina and Katie. Harry and the rest of the team joined them at mid-pitch celebrating. Harry hugged Ginny as they celebrated their victory.

* * *

The good mood from the Quidditch match persisted into December as Ginny and Harry spent even more time together. They were often seen doing their homework in the library or the Common Room, with or without Neville, Hermione, and Luna. When they studying on their own, they would frequently smile and giggle at the other for comments only they understood. The classes were generally going great, with the exception of History of Magic. Professor Spears apparently had a suspicion of who had sent the Stinging Hex at him during the Quidditch match. He just couldn't prove it. He had taken to glaring at Hermione and Luna during class, which would make Ginny's scar burn more.

All of the other teachers were wonderful at their subjects and Ginny really liked most of them. McGonagall was strict but fair. Flitwick would always add a bit of humor into his lessons to make it more enjoyable. Professor Lupin was just a spectacular teacher with a wonderful sense of humor and fun. And then, there was Professor Potter. In class, Professor Potter was all business, but alone she was just Lily.

Lily had invited them all to visit her office or her quarters from time to time. Hermione and Luna were hesitant at first, but once they were behind closed doors Lily would drop her teacher demeanor to be just Harry's mother and Neville's godmother. They all enjoyed their visits with Lily immensely.

They would also visit Hagrid on the weekends to get out of the castle for a little while. Hagrid, Ginny found, was funny and had a great sense and love for all animals. Even the most dangerous ones. He loved dragons and would go on and on about them for hours. Hagrid was really sweet, but Harry warned them in advance not to eat his cooking.

As December started, talk of what Ginny's friends were going to do for the Christmas was a common topic among them. Ginny still wasn't sure what she was doing since she hadn't received a letter from her great aunt yet, but that was not unusual.

Ginny and Harry were just sitting down at the Gryffindor table as the post owls started delivering the morning mail. Ginny looked up to see her great aunt's owl swooping into the window. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. It was the first time since she had arrived at Hogwarts that her great aunt had written to her. Ginny offered the bird a piece of bacon, but it turned its head looking disgusted. She shrugged as she took the letter. The owl promptly flew away as soon as her hands were clear of it with the letter.

"Rude bird," Ginny grumbled.

"Letter from you aunt?" asked Harry.

Ginny stared at the letter as she nodded. A sense of dread came over her as she held it in her hand.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Harry asked. Ginny could tell by his voice he had picked up on her unease. "I mean, after months away, maybe she has something important to tell you."

Ginny shook the feeling away. Maybe Harry was right and her great aunt was sending her their plans for the Holidays. Ginny opened the letter curiously. Her eyes grow wide as she read.

_3 December 1991_

_Ginevra,_

_I do hope you having a good first term at Hogwarts. I am very pleased with the progress reports I have received from Professor McGonagall. History of Magic could be better, however. Concentrate more on that subject. It is very important to know our History._

_I would like to inform you, however, that I have made plans for Christmas and you will not be able to come home to Prewitt Manor for the Holidays._

_I will be in Liverpool visiting my other nephew and his family. I will be leaving on the 12__th__ and you are not due to arrive back in London until the 16__th__. I will not make two trips into London before Christmas, or after, for any reason. You will just have to stay at school or make your own plans._

_I will see you at the end of term in June._

_Yours,_

_Great Aunt Muriel_

Ginny's eyes misted. Her vision blurred slightly as she felt the prickle of tears in the corners of her eyes. Ginny stood quickly, without a word, running out of the Great Hall as she stuffed the letter in her pocket.

"Gin?" Harry called as he watched her leave.

"Go, Harry," Neville nodded. "Pass me the Map, so we can find you. I'll have Aunt Lily met us in her office."

"Thanks, Nev," Harry nodded as he passed the Map to him under the table before grabbing both his and Ginny's bags.

* * *

Ginny ran down her favorite hidden passageway. Harry had shown it to her shortly after they had gone to the terraces back in September. There was a large Quidditch tapestry that they had visited several times just to see the players and their ancient moves. Ginny and Harry had spent many hours talking and doing their homework there just for some privacy when the teasing they always received got to be too much. But now Ginny came here to be alone. She sat opposite the tapestry with her legs pulled close to her chest. She leaned her head on her arms and knees crying.

She wished she knew why her great aunt never wanted her. Wondered why she had even bothered to take her in if she didn't care. It made no sense to Ginny. Her great aunt always complained about everything, but the last ten years rarely about Christmas. They had always had a good Christmas. It was the only time of year that her great aunt seemed to care, and now, she didn't want Ginny to come home for the Holidays.

"Hey, Gin," Harry spoke quietly as he sat down beside her.

Ginny felt his arm slid around her. Ginny sighed. _Of course, Harry would know where to look for me,_ she thought as she leaned over on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"This," Ginny sniffed as she pulled out the letter, handing it to him.

Harry took the letter without another word. He read over it quickly. At first, his jaw dropped at the bit of praise in the first part of the letter. He snapped his jaw shut as he continued to read, however. Harry's dislike for Ginny's great aunt grew more in just those few minutes than it had ever been before. He was about to speak when they heard footsteps coming.

"Hey, you alright, Ginny?" Neville asked.

"Whatever it is," Luna began as she sat on Ginny's other side, "we are here for you."

"No matter what it is," Hermione told her as she knelt in front of Ginny.

"Harry, I…" she gulped back a sob. She motioned to the letter. "Let them read it."

Harry nodded as Ginny turned burying her head into Harry's shoulder. Harry handed over the letter to Luna. "Read it to them," he mouthed as he pulled Ginny closer.

Luna watched them closely as the same glow appeared around them like Halloween. She turned to Hermione with a nod. Luna began reading the letter out loud. Her own anger growing as she continued. When she finished, Neville took in a deep breath with pinched lips as he turned away for a few seconds. They heard him mumble a long string of curse words. Hermione looked up at him in disbelief as the words came out of Neville's mouth.

"Neville!" Hermione admonished as he turned back.

"Save it for another time, Hermione," Neville frowned at her.

"Oh, Ginny," Luna sniffed as she leaned on her friend, offering what support she could.

"Gin?" Harry spoke quietly. Ginny looked up slightly. Harry smiled at her softly as he wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Come on. I have an idea on how to handle this."

"How?" Ginny asked with a hoarse voice.

"Come on, I'll show you," Harry stood, pulling Ginny with him with his arm still around her.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they started down the passage.

"You'll see," was Harry's only reply.

* * *

Harry knocked on Lily's office door. Within seconds, she opened the door with a smile on her face. One look at Ginny's tear-stained face made her smile falter into a look of concern. Lily ushered them in quickly. She motioned to the sofa and armchairs by her fireplace for them to sit as she brought tea and cups over from her desk. Harry guided Ginny to the middle of the sofa as he sat in the corner. Lily sat down next to Ginny placing a hand on her shoulder. When Ginny didn't look up, Lily turned to Harry as Neville handed out the tea.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily with worry lacing her voice.

Harry turned back to Ginny, whispering something. She nodded, handing him the letter again.

"Read this, mum," Harry told her. "You'll understand."

Lily took the letter, reading it quickly. Harry saw his mother's green eyes narrow.

"Excuse me for a few minutes," Lily stated as she stood. Harry followed her with his eyes as she went into the storeroom.

"What's she doing?" Hermione asked as they heard mumbled voices from the other side of the door.

"Probably called my dad," Harry answered.

"How?" Luna asked. "The fireplace is out here."

"They have other… more secure ways," Harry answered.

Ginny finally looked up at Harry for the first time since they arrived. She gave him a questioning look, but Harry only shook his head as he turned back to the door. Luna moved over to sit beside Ginny, rubbing her back. After a few more minutes, Lily came back into the room, walking straight up to Ginny. She took Ginny's hand, pulling her into a tight, loving hug. Ginny gulped back another sob as she returned the hug. Lily always made her feel loved, much more than her great aunt ever did.

"Don't you worry your pretty redhead about it," Lily soothed. "You have a place to go for the Holidays. And it's not here at Hogwarts."

Ginny pulled back to look up at her in confusion.

"I talked it over with James, and you will be joining us for the Holidays," Lily smiled kindly.

"But…"

"No. No, buts," Lily shook her head. "Forget the 'Potters and redheads' thing for a minute. Harry is your best friend and I happen to be his mum. We are more than happy to welcome you into our home for the Holidays and more."

"Thank you, Lily," Ginny choked out as she hugged Lily again.

"My pleasure, sweetheart," smiled Lily.

* * *

Ginny awoke the morning the students were leaving for the Holidays with a huge smile on her face. Just the thought of spending two weeks with people who actually cared about her and she liked was enough to put her in a great mood. It also helped that she had found a great gift idea for Harry thanks to Luna and Hermione. They had been up late talking a few nights ago when Hermione had pulled a Muggle catalog out to get ideas for her parents. Something had caught Ginny's eye. After that, only a short discussion with Luna to have her father send her something from home, and her shopping for Harry was done.

Luna and Hermione stirred breaking into Ginny's thoughts. She sprang out of bed to grab her clothes for after her shower.

"Someone's excited to be leaving," Luna teased.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "I couldn't tell by the bounce in her step."

"Oi! Shut it, you two!" Ginny stuck her tongue out at them as she walked into the bathroom. She stuck her head back out into the dorm room. "Even your teasing can't ruin my mood today. By the way, Luna, what did you get Neville for Christmas?"

Luna looked at her with wide eyes as her mouth worked by no sound came out. Hermione giggled loudly.

"And what did you get that Ravenclaw boy you fancy, Hermione?" Ginny asked with a smug smile and a raised eyebrow. Hermione's giggles died in her throat. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Ginny giggled as she ducked back into the bathroom to avoid the two pillows that were thrown at her.

After getting dressed, the girls pulled their trunks down the stairs, giggling with each other the entire time. Ginny spotted Harry and Neville waiting for them in the Common Room. Her smile grew bigger as Harry stood from his leaning position on the back of the sofa to greet her with open arms.

"Morning, Gin," Harry smiled. "Morning, girls."

"You ever notice, it's always 'Morning, Gin', then 'Morning, girls'?" Hermione asked, looking at Luna. "She gets the first name greeting and we're stuck with a gender."

"Bit annoying, isn't it?" Luna asked in return.

"Give it up, you two," Neville rolled his eyes. He glanced at Harry and Ginny with a mischievous look. "Ginny has a huge advantage over both of you."

"What's that, Neville?" Hermione grinned, already knowing what Neville was up to.

"Please, tell us, Neville," Luna mock begged.

"It's simple," Neville shrugged. "Neither of you have red hair and Harry is unmistakably a Potter."

"Oi!" Harry laughed as he and Ginny threw a sofa cushion at a laughing Neville.

"We are standing right here, you know?" Ginny shook her head with a smile.

"Come on, let's get breakfast so we can get a good carriage to the station," Harry motioned to Ginny. "We can make sure Neville has a good seat."

"Yeah," Ginny smirked as the hurried to the portrait hole. As she was climbing out, she turned back to the others. "Right next to Luna."

Ginny and Harry laughed at the red faces of their friends as Neville and Luna stared at each other.

* * *

Ginny sat by the window on the train deep in thought. Harry had gone to the loo. Luna and Neville were deep into a conversation on plants and animals. Hermione had her head buried in a book. Ginny's thoughts were on her home, Prewitt Manor. As much as she liked the grounds around the manor and her room, it had never truly felt like home. Some of that feeling was the way her aunt treated her and the house-elves. The thought of the elves made Ginny smiled to herself. One elf, in particular, had always tried to make her smile and feel she was safe. Hoppet was a great friend and helper.

If she ever moved out of Prewitt Manor, Ginny knew she would miss the little elf most of all. But that was so far away that Ginny felt silly just thinking about it. On the other hand, Ginny was feeling that she was going home. Home with Harry and the Potters. Ginny snorted slightly. That was an obscure thought. She wondered whey she felt like she was going home to a place she had never been to before. Ginny thought that maybe it was because of how Lily treated her with such compassion since that fateful day in Diagon Alley, or maybe it was Ginny's own feelings for Harry that were the catalyst behind these strange thoughts.

"Earth to Gin," Harry chuckled as she startled.

"Huh?" Ginny blinked.

"Hi, welcome back," laughed Harry. "Where were you, the moon?"

"No, just…" Ginny paused, trying to collect her thoughts to sound even remotely coherent. "It's silly and stupid."

"Gin," Harry smiled softly, "Nothing you could say or do would sound silly or stupid to me."

Ginny glanced at the others to make sure they weren't paying attention. This was something she wanted to keep between her and Harry. "Lately, I felt like Prewitt Manor has been less than home. But there's one I would miss there. Hoppet. She's such a good elf, and my aunt just treats all of them like they're less than worthless."

"That's not silly or stupid," Harry shrugged. "If you care about Hoppet that much, of course, you would miss her."

"Besides that," Ginny frowned. "It's more the first part that's… well… silly and stupid."

"Odd, maybe," Harry shook his head but not silly, and definitely not stupid."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry.

"No," Harry disagreed. "Something to look into to find out why you're having these feelings, but if I was trying to make you feel better, I'd say something like, 'Hey, Gin? Did you hear Malfoy has purple hair? And Parkinson sounds like a bullfrog?'."

Ginny laughed loudly at that. "What did you do?"

"I may have slipped a dye capsule and an animal bit into their Cauldron Cakes, and I may not have," Harry told her with his best innocent look.

* * *

The train began to slow as it pulled into Kings Cross Station in London. Ginny looked out at the many parents waiting to pick up their children from the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Neville pulled all of their luggage down off the racks as the engine slowed further. Ginny chuckled as she spotted Lily and Erica's red hair waiting for them. Ginny had a random thought at that. She wondered what it would have been like to see a whole family of redheads waiting for her. Her face must have reflected the sadness of not knowing what that would have been like because Harry placed a hand on her arm.

"You okay?" he asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," Ginny smiled sadly. "Just thinking what it would have been like to see a mass of red hair waiting for me."

"Gin," Harry breathed as he pulled her into a hug.

Ginny just stood there, feeling safe and… What was the other emotion she was feeling? Ginny knew what she wanted it to be, but only being eleven and a half the "L" word was a ways off. Or was it? Ginny wasn't sure, but she knew this is the feeling she wanted to feel for the rest of her life.

"Thanks, Harry," she swallowed. "I needed that."

"I'm always there for you, Gin," Harry smiled at her. "Come on, mum doesn't like to be around the Purebloods much."

They followed Neville and Luna out of the compartment and off the train. Hermione walked slightly behind them, talking about her travel itinerary for her trip to the Swiss Alps with her parents. Ginny was only half-listening; she had heard it three times already in the dorm. She was too busy looking for Lily and Erica's red hair again.

Ginny turned at the sound of Luna's name to spot Xeno Lovegood waiting for his only daughter. Luna waved to him before hugging Hermione and Ginny. She carefully and quickly gave Harry a hug before turning to Neville. Ginny watched as Luna blushed madly at the tight hug they shared. Luna pulled back from him to wave as skipped over to her father. Xeno smiled and waved at her before they turned to leave.

Hermione turned to them. "I have to meet my parents on the other side of the barrier." She gave Neville and Harry a quick squeeze before hugging Ginny. "Have a very happy Christmas."

"You too," Ginny grinned.

They continued to weave through the crowd as Harry pointed the direction they had to go in to get to Lily and Erica. Finally, Ginny spied Lily's red hair in a gap of students crossing in front of them.

"Ginny!" Erica smiled as she ran up to her. Erica pulled Ginny into a hug. "It's great to see you! I'm so excited to have you with us at the Manor."

"Hi, Erica," laughed Ginny as Erica finally took a breath. "Hi, Lily. Thanks again for having me. It means a lot."

"You're more welcome, Ginny," Lily smiled giving Ginny a hug.

"Soooo," Erica started as they turned to leave after Lily and Erica had hugged Harry. "What's this I hear about spending all of your time together… alone, or with people, and the consent flirting?"

"Erica, not right now," Harry groaned. Ginny giggled and blushed as she turned quickly away from Harry.

"Oh, you two have bad, don't you?" Erica teased.

"Erica," Lily warned. "Now, gather round. We're taking the portkey back the Manor."

Erica giggled as Harry and Ginny stood close together while blushing, but smiling at each other.

* * *

After a spinning ride through the portkey, Ginny landed on something solid but soft. She was glad it was there or she would have smacked her face on the ground. Ginny opened her eyes expecting to see a cushion but instead saw a green pair of eyes staring back at her through round glasses. She blushed as she heard Erica laughing.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Harry joked, "or I'm going get hurt."

"But you're ever so good a softening my fall, Harry," Ginny joked back, making Harry blush as he smiled up at her.

"You two are gonna kill _me_ over the Hols if you keep _that_ up," laughed Erica. Harry turned to glare at his sister, who just laughed more. "Oh, just you wait til Uncle Pads hears about this."

"Enough, Erica," Lily frowned at her daughter. She leaned down to help Ginny up. "Please, don't take her seriously. She's a bit too much like her father at that age."

"It's fine, Lily," Ginny smiled. "We hear worse from Luna, Neville, and Hermione."

Before Lily could respond a _crack _was heard behind Ginny.

"Harry, sir, is home!" a high voice shouted, follow a grunt and laugh from Harry.

"Hi, Dobby," Harry grinned.

Ginny looked at the small elf that had wrapped himself around Harry's neck. He was as small as Hoppet but much more excitable. Dobby's large bat-like ears wobbled as he nuzzled Harry's cheek. Ginny noticed that the elf was wearing what looked like a suit made in his size. Harry let go of Dobby with a huge grin.

"I missed you, buddy," Harry smiled. "I want you to meet somebody." Harry gently turned Dobby around to face Ginny.

"The great witch Ginevra Weasley," Dobby breathed reverently. "It is a great honor to meet you, miss."

"Dobby," Harry quietly got his attention. "Ginny doesn't like the fame. And she's just a normal witch, not the fairy tale witch from the books."

"Oh, Dobby is sorry, miss," Dobby turned back looking very apologetic. His large tennis ball-sized green eyes were brimming with tears. Ginny took pity on the small creature and knelt down in front of him.

"Hi, Dobby," Ginny smiled. "It's alright. You didn't know. I'm very pleased to meet you." Ginny extended her hand.

"Oh, miss! You are as great and kind as the other elves at Hogwarts say," gushed Dobby shaking her hand vigorously. Ginny giggled.

"Dobby," Lily called. Dobby shook out of his reverence to turn to her. "Why don't take Harry and Ginny's things to their rooms."

"Of course, Mrs. Lily," Dobby bowed slightly. He gestured his tiny hand at their trunks before popping away with them.

"Now, then," Lily puffed. "Sorry, Dobby's… excitable."

"He's like that because of the way he treated before," Harry frowned darkly. "Still own Draco a good thrash for that."

"Harry," Lily warned.

"Mum, we have been over this," Harry raised his hand. "I won't start anything with the little ponce, but if he starts it with me, I sure as Merlin will finish it."

"What happened?" Ginny asked as they walked toward the huge manor.

"I caught Malfoy kicking Dobby at a family party," Harry shrugged. "I stopped him; our dads got involved. Dad pretty much forced Mr. Malfoy into freeing Dobby. We hired Dobby to be my personal elf."

"My aunt doesn't even treat her elves like that!" Ginny raged.

"Well, as you can see, we treat our elves like employees, not slaves," Lily smiled tenderly. "Anyway, Ginny, welcome to Potter Manor."

Ginny turned to look at the large house for the first time. It was more of a castle than a manor. The house was six stories tall with two offset wings on the huge center portion. The rough and smooth grey stones were covered in ivy up to the bottom of the ground floor windows. Two large columns framed the huge two-story tall oak front doors on either side. The columns had intricate carvings in their rich white marble that wound all the way to the top where they connected to the overhanging covered arch.

"Wow!" Ginny breathed. "And I thought Prewitt Manor was impressive."

"You haven't seen anything yet," smirked Harry.

Lily opened the front door to reveal an entry hall of white and black marble. An enormous set of stairs was on the back wall with a lush red carpet running up the center. Hanging above the center of the room was the largest chandelier Ginny had ever seen. It was even bigger than the one in the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts.

"I'd give you a tour of the outside, but…" Harry trailed off.

"It's December," Ginny nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you the way to your room and then I'll give you a tour of the inside," Harry smiled.

* * *

Ginny was still in awe of the gigantic house that Harry and his family lived in as she woke up Christmas morning. It had taken Harry an hour to show her just the essential part of the manor, and they hadn't even gone past the third floor. Her room was three times the size of the one she had at Prewitt Manor. There was a sizable sitting area, a bathroom with a tube that could fit four adults, and a walk-in that was the size of her dorm room at Hogwarts. Her bed was a large queen size with rich red and gold sheets and duvet. The carpet was a crimson red with a gold lion embroidered in the center of the room. The small library of books would keep Hermione and Luna busy for a month trying to read all of the books.

A grin spread across her face as she thought about what day it was. She rolled over to look at the clock on her side table. It was still only half five in the morning, but Ginny wanted to be up early every Christmas. She swung out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown as she headed for the door.

Ginny knocked lightly on the door next to her room. She heard a grunt before opening the door with a flourish. Harry was still in bed, with his back to the door as she walked in. Ginny had spent several nights while she was there sleeping on his coach because they had been up so late talking or watching movies on his Muggle television. Ginny smiled at the genius Lily Potter was. Most Wizarding households couldn't use Muggle technology, but Lily had found a way.

Ginny jumped hard on the bed, making Harry bounce.

"Huh? Wha?..." Harry sat up startled. "Gin!"

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" Ginny half-yelled at him.

"Oh, it's morning," Harry looked around confused. "Why is it still dark? What time is it?"

"Half five," Ginny smiled. Harry looked her with wide eyes before flopping back on his pillows and trying to pull the duvet over his head with a groan. Ginny grabbed the duvet and pulled it back. "Oh, no you don't!"

They pulled the duvet back and forth, laughing at their play fight. Harry gave a hard yank, catching Ginny off guard. Ginny's face ended up only inches from Harry's. They froze, staring into each other's eyes. Harry gulped viably as their laughter suddenly died away. Ginny was so lost in Harry's green eyes that she didn't hear the door open. Someone cleared their throat loudly. Harry and Ginny jumped back, looking at the door in shock.

"Oh, Pads is gonna love this," James snickered. Professor Lupin was standing just behind him covering his mouth, trying his best not to laugh. Lily stood to James left with her arms crossed over her chest, a raised eyebrow, and a smirk on her lips.

"Oh…uh…hi, mum… dad… Uncle Moony," Harry gulped out.

"Something you two would like to tell us?" Lily asked still with that smirk plastered on her face.

"No…no," Harry and Ginny told them quickly as Ginny jumped off Harry's bed.

"Uh-huh," Lily nodded. "That's why we've found you two sleeping close together in your lounge four of the six nights we've been home?"

"Or this adorable moment…" James interjected.

"Caught on camera!" Erica held a camera up to her father. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with red faces and gulped again.

"Uh…" Ginny tried.

"P…Please, don't…" groaned Harry, looking imploringly at his sister.

"Erica," Lily looked her. "That picture stays here!"

"Fine, mum," Erica sighed rolling her eyes.

"If you two are done flirting," grinned James, "it is Christmas morning…"

"We're coming, dad," Harry hurriedly nodded as he jumped out of bed on the other side, grabbing his dressing gown. He stood with his back to the door and Ginny as he slipped it on.

Ginny raised an eyebrow to Harry as he cames around the bed. Harry looked at her with wide eyes and a pleading look that told her not to ask. Ginny smirk as she quietly giggled.

She waited until his parents were turned before leaning over to whisper to Harry. "For me?"

"Uh…erm…" Harry gulped turning red then white.

Ginny couldn't help the loud giggle that escaped her mouth.

* * *

Harry and Ginny followed Erica and the adults downstairs to the parlor, where the tree was set up. As they entered, Ginny got her first look at the piles of presents under the gigantic tree. All six of the Potters' house-elves were waiting patiently for them to get comfortable around the tree so they could pass out the gifts. Dobby smiled broadly at her as she sat next to Harry.

Cricket, the head elf welcomed them to the parlor with cheer as most of the elves passed out tea and scones. Dobby and another elf, Ginny had not seen yet, waited for the signal to start handing out the mounds of gifts. Soon Cricket nodded to Dobby.

"Thank you, Dobby," Ginny smiled as he brought one of hers to her first. "Happy Christmas."

"Oh, Happy Christmas to you as well, Miss Ginny," Dobby beamed.

"Save mine for last?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Only if you do," Ginny grinned. Harry smiled with a nod.

When all the gifts were handed out, the elves sat down with the family to open the ones they had received. Dobby was the most excited to get his gifts. Ginny giggled every time he would jump up to hug the person that had given it to him, thanking them over and over.

Ginny started opening her presents after getting a nudge from Harry. James had gotten her a new set of real dragon-hide Chaser gloves. Erica gave her a target, like the one she had gotten in Diagon Alley in August. Ginny opened a book about potions from Lily, with a note in it saying they would talk about certain ones later. Ginny flushed at the thought of what those potions were. Prof…Remus had given her and Harry the same book on advanced hexes and jinxes. Ginny picked up her next gift. She was surprised to see it was from Sirius and Marlene Black.

"Harry," she whispered to him. He looked from the book Remus had given him. "Why did your godfather send me a gift? I haven't even met him yet?"

"That's just Uncle Pads and Aunt Marley," Harry shrugged. "They knew you were coming so they sent you something."

Ginny nodded. She opened the squarish present to find a broom service kit. Harry snickered, pointing to his own service kit. Ginny giggled. She picked up Erica's gift next. With care, since Erica had already pranked her once since they arrive, Ginny opened the wrappings. She held the flat box out slightly as she opened it. Inside was a red and green jumper with "GW" embroidered onto the front. There was also a small note saying, _"NO PRANK, SIS-TO-BE." _Ginny giggled. No actual prank, but something to make her blush. Erica looked up with that mischievous grin of hers. Ginny closed the box before Harry could see the note.

"Last one," Ginny smiled at Harry. He sat up with her gift to him in his hands. "You first, Harry."

"Alright," Harry shrugged.

Ginny watched him closely as he opened the wrappings. Harry broke into a wide grin when saw the framed picture of Ginny.

"Thank you. I love it," Harry told her. "I know just where to put it when at home and school."

"By your bedside?" Ginny asked, only half-teasing.

"You bet!" Harry smiled at her. He motioned to the small package in her hands. "Well, go on then."

Ginny opened the paper quickly to find a deep red velvet box. She pried the lid up slowly. Inside was a charm bracelet with three charms. A broom, a Quaffle, and deer. Ginny knew what the broom and Quaffle were for, but not the deer.

"A deer?" Ginny asked confused.

"It's a stag, actually," Harry chuckled. "It's part of the Potter Family Crest. It's to let know, no matter what, I will be there for you."

"Oh, Harry! Thank you," Ginny gushed as she placed a kiss on his cheek before hugging him.

Across the room, the adults and Erica looked up on shock as a bright glow filled the room.

"What in Merlin?" James whispered to Lily.

"If I knew, I would tell you, Jamie," Lily shook her head. "I think I might want to spend some time in the library tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yes, I know I said _Essence _was next. I apologize, I lied, not intentionally, however. I went to start the chapter and found my notes were a mess. I'm still working on fixing them, but the muses were demanding me to write this and the next chapter, so enjoy. As always, thanks for the R/Rs.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Silver Trails**

The students had returned to school after the Holidays to fall into much the same routine that had been established before. Neville had joined Luna and Hermione in their research of the odd glow they had witnessed on Halloween coming from Harry and Ginny, but they had not found anything that was even remotely close to the glow or the reasons behind it. Lily continued her own research with James and Remus, but even with the extensive Potter Library, had yet to yield any answers. Both the teens and the adults felt that it would be better to wait and have a few answers before telling Harry and Ginny about the glow.

In February, Luna had been the only one to witness the glow on Valentine's day, and that was completely on accident. Luna had been heading back to Gryffindor Tower after an unsuccessful search of the next section on her list of research topics when she had seen a familiar glow coming from under an empty classroom door. She had snuck over to open it slowly. Luna had stared in awe of the bright golden glow emitting from her friends as Harry held Ginny close with her head resting on his chest as they danced to a very slow song. Harry and Ginny were oblivious to everything, except each other, as they danced with their eyes closed. Luna had smiled and slowly backed out, leaving her friends to their moment.

Spring was finally coming to Scotland in the middle of March. The snow had melted away to water the lush grounds of Hogwarts. The trees were starting to grow their green leaves back, and the sun was warm on the students' skin after so long being cooped up in the castle for the winter.

Harry and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table as the post owls were arriving.

"What kept you two?" Neville asked.

"Wait for it," smirked Harry.

"What did you do now?" sighed Hermione with a look of disapproval.

"Just wait for it," Ginny grinned.

"Which way should we be looking?" Luna asked with a shake of her head. She turned to Neville and Hermione. "You have to ask the right questions to get anything out of these two."

"Slytherin Table, of course," Harry answered Luna as if it should have been obvious.

An owl landed in front of Harry. He took the letter after giving the bird some bacon. He glanced at his watch with a smirk. "Almost time."

Suddenly, the Slytherin table was shouting in shock.

Ginny turned to watch her and Harry's handiwork in progress.

Pansy Parkinson had stood quickly as her hands had started to sprout hair. Draco Malfoy had looked at her with a questioning look until he started coughing. As he coughed, bright yellow and green feathers started to spring from his pours. Before anyone could react, Pansy had turned in to a pug-nosed Siamese cat. Draco had changed into a yellow and green parrot. As the other students looked on in shock, the cat that was Pansy started chasing after the little bird that had been Draco.

General chaos ensued as the cat ran up and down the Slytherin table trying to catch the parrot. Drinks, plates, and serving dishes went in every direction as the pursuit continued. The Great Hall erupted in laughter as they realized what had happened. Even many of the Slytherins were laughing. Professor Sinistra, Head of Slytherin House, was beside herself trying to stop her two transfigured students from destroying the table and hurting anyone.

Harry and Ginny looked at the Head Table to see the teachers' reactions. Dumbledore was sitting casually, enjoying the show. McGonagall was frowning, but Harry could tell she was fighting not to laugh. Remus and Lily were pointedly not looking at the Slytherin table. Both were fighting not to burst into laughter. Flitwick was hiding his face behind his large goblet.

"You two are terrible," Hermione admonished them with a grin.

"They had it coming," was all Harry could get out through his own laughter.

"What…what did…they do…?" Luna gasped through her giggles.

"They were bully a Hufflepuff Muggleborn outside the loos on the third floor," Ginny told her looking serious as she stopped laughing.

A small blonde-haired Hufflepuff turned with a nod to Harry and Ginny. She mouthed a "thank you" before turning back to laugh with her friends. Madam Pomfrey arrived to sort everything out quickly. After Pansy had been changed back, she started coughing and choking. Suddenly, a large greyish hairball came flying out of her mouth to land squarely on Draco's recently restored face. Groans of disgust and more laughter followed, especially when Draco coughed up twenty more yellow and green feathers that stuck in the hairball.

As the chaos subsided, Harry and Ginny turned back to their breakfasts, and the letter Harry was still holding.

"What's that, Harry?" Ginny motioned to it.

"Oh," Harry looked down in surprise. "Forgot about that. Hang on." Harry opened the letter, reading it quickly. "Hagrid invited us down for tea this afternoon."

"Sounds fun," Ginny nodded. "Anything to get out of the castle right now."

"You three coming?" Harry asked turning to Neville, Hermione, and Luna.

"Give him my regards," Neville shrugged.

"Sorry," Hermione shrugged apologetically.

"Hermione and I already agree to help Professor Sprout with a project," Neville stated before Harry or Ginny could ask.

"Luna?" Ginny asked. "You coming with us?"

"Yes," Luna nodded. "I think I shall. Maybe Hagrid has some news of some new creatures being found."

* * *

Ginny, Harry, and Luna sat in Hagrid's hut that afternoon with the large man. Fang, Hagrid's huge boarhound, sat next to Luna with his large head on her lap. Luna was absently stroking his head as they talked about different Magical creatures while they drank their tea. Harry looked around as Luna brought up some strange creature, he had never heard of to spark a discussion about habitats. He noticed that Hagrid had his crossbow leaning by the door. Harry knew the big man usually kept it hanging over his fireplace unless he was planning a trip into the Forbidden Forest.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked as he turned back. He tilted his head toward the door. "What's with the crossbow?"

"Oh, dat," Hagrid sighed. "Som't'in's been killin' th' unicorns inna Forest. Professor Dumbledore as' meh ta look inta it."

"Unicorn's have silver blood," Luna commented absently. Harry and Ginny spun to look at her. Luna's eyes grew big as she remembered what they had seen in September on the terrace.

"Hagrid, we may know something," Harry turned back quickly.

"Wha's dat, 'Arry?" Hagrid looked confused. "Wha' got ya t'ree all rile' up?"

"Back at the start of school, I took Ginny and Luna up to the sixth-floor terraces," Harry began.

"We saw…" Ginny hesitated looking over at Harry. He shook his head slightly. "Someone go into the Forest."

"This person came back covered in what looked like silver paint," Luna added with a look at Harry.

"C'n ya show meh where? It'd be a place ta start," Hagrid stood.

"Of course," Harry nodded as they jumped up.

Harry, Ginny, and Luna led Hagrid to the place they had seen Professor Spears enter and exit the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid looked around. Something glinted in the sunlight to his left. Hagrid knelt to look at it more closely. He found fresh and dried unicorn blood on a small trail into the woods.

"Dis be th' place, a'right," Hagrid nodded. "Sorry ta cut our tea short, ye t'ree but…"

"We understand, Hagrid," Harry nodded as he motioned the girls away quickly. After they were out of earshot of Hagrid, Harry turned to Ginny and Luna. "I think it's time to bring mum and Uncle Remus up to speed on this."

"I think you're right, Harry," Ginny nodded as she glanced back at Hagrid entering the Forest carefully. "Something is definitely off about Spears. And it's not just because of my scar."

"You do realize we'll have to tell her you have the Map?" Luna asked. "She won't take just 'someone going into the Forest', like Hagrid did."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "That's why I've put off telling her about this for this long. But if Spears is out there with this Riddle person killing unicorns, they need to be stopped."

* * *

"_Your father gave you the Map_?" Lily half-yelled at Harry as they sat in her office.

"Mum," Harry sighed. "The Map isn't important right now, the unicorns are."

"Harry James Potter, don't you try to change the subject on me," Lily glared.

"Lily, please," Ginny spoke up. "The unicorns are more important than the Map right now. Besides, we need the Map to show you and Remus, or whoever when Spears leaves the castle."

"That's…" Lily started then stopped. She looked away taking a deep breath. "Alright, I see your point."

Lily stood, walking into the storeroom. After a few minutes, she came back out.

"Two weeks from tonight," Lily pointed at Harry. "After you show your dad where, and who, you will give that bloody Map back to him. And if I catch you with it after that, you are so grounded to your room for the whole summer. Am I clear?"

"Yes, mum," Harry nodded.

"And you two," Lily frowned at Luna and Ginny slightly. "If I catch you with it, you'll be in detention for the rest of the term. Understood?"

"Yes, Lily," Ginny and Luna nodded.

"_I swear_ if I find out _your father_ gave you that _bloody Cloak_ as well," groused Lily, "_he'll be sleeping_ in _the guest house_ for the _summer_."

Harry shook his head, trying to hide the cringed look on his face from his mother.

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry, Ginny, and Luna waited in Lily's office for James to come through the floo. Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa close together whispering and giggling at something. Luna sat off the side in one of the armchairs looking at the Map, keeping an eye on Spears and Riddle. They were waiting alone because Lily was on patrol in the castle. Harry and Ginny were so lost in their own conversation that they jumped as the fire burst into green flames.

A man in tightly-pressed, stylish Auror's uniform stepped out. His long black hair was pulled back in a short ponytail. He had a mustache that met neatly trimmed chin hair to form a goatee and long sideburns that stopped just short of joining his goatee. Harry looked up with a groan. As Ginny turned to him Harry closed his eyes. He looked like he was bracing himself for something.

The man gave a barking laugh that sounded very much like a dog. James stepped out of the fireplace before anything could be said. The man turned to James with a maniacal grin.

"You weren't joking, were you, Prongs?" the man asked. He shook his head. "Good Godric, you Potters and your redheads."

"Pads, we're here on business, not to tease Harry," James sighed dramatically. He flashed Harry and Ginny a devious grin. "Yet!"

"Daaad!" Harry groaned.

"Well, don't be rude, Prongslet. Introduce me," he paused, waiting for Harry to draw in a breath. "To your lovely redhead and your friend."

"Uncle Pads, come on," Harry moaned as he lowered his head. He took a deep breath before looking up again. "Sirius Black, or Padfoot, my godfather, this is Luna Lovegood and…" Harry trailed off mumbling under his breath.

"What's that?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk, placing his hand by his ear.

"Ginny Weasley," Harry breathed out a little louder.

"Oh, she is now, is she?" Sirius broke into a wide grin. For some reason, that grin did nothing for the sense of embarrassment that was building in Ginny as she looked at him. "So, you finally meet your dream girl? And look at this; you're sitting so close you could almost kiss her."

"Uncle Paaaads," Harry whined. Ginny flushed a crimson red, knowing he was right.

"Padfoot, focus," James smiled at his son's discomfort. "We'll have plenty of time later to tease them."

"You're no fun, Prongs," Sirius moped. "Fine. Let's see the Map, and what all the hullabaloo is you're talking about."

"Here you are, Mr. Black," Luna handed him the Map.

"It's Sirius or Padfoot," Sirius shuttered. "That goes for you especially, Miss Redhead who can't resist a Potter."

Ginny flushed more as Harry groaned again. Luna bit her lip trying not to giggle.

Sirius laid the Map out on Lily's desk to take a better look at it. He turned back to Luna. "Show us where. Yes, we can read the Map, but you know what you're looking for."

Luna placed her finger on the map next to Professor Spears' name. Tom M. Riddle was still floating behind the professor. James joined Sirius to look over the Map as they watched Spears for a few minutes.

"Alright," James looked up. "Show us where you were and we'll go from there."

Harry, Ginny, and Luna led James and Sirius up to the terrace they had visited in September. James pulled the Map out again, checking on Spears. He nodded as he looked up at Sirius. "He's on the move."

Sirius nodded.

Ginny took a step back in shock as Sirius transformed before her eyes into a big, shaggy black dog. She squeaked in surprise, unconsciously grabbing Harry's hand in the process. The dog looked at her and Harry, huffing out a loud barking laugh.

"Go stake out the treeline," James ordered. "I'll stay here with the kids."

The dog nodded before running back into the castle.

"So," James grinned. "How's the relationship-building going?"

Harry and Ginny blushed as Luna laughed.

* * *

"James Potter," Sirius' voice whispered out of nowhere. Ginny looked confused as James pulled a small mirror out of his pocket.

"What's up, Pads?" James spoke at the mirror. Ginny and Luna looked at Harry for an explanation.

"That's the more secure way I mentioned," Harry told them quietly. Ginny and Luna nodded as they listened to James and Sirius.

"He's heading back," Sirius was telling James. "He just killed another unicorn and drank its blood. Meet me in the Entrance Hall and we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Right," James nodded. He looked at Harry and the girls. "You three stay here. I mean it."

Without another word, James pulled his wand, mumbled a spell on his legs, and jumped off the terrace. Harry, Ginny, and Luna rushed over to see James land with a soft thump before running into the castle.

"How'd he…?" Luna asked in shock.

"No clue," Harry shook his head. "That's probably why he mumbled the incantations. Come on. I want to see this fight."

"But, Harry…" Ginny called after him as he started running for the opposite wall of the corridor.

Ginny and Luna paused for a second as the wall slid to the side, revealing yet another secret passageway.

"How many bloody hidden passages does this castle have?" Luna asked a bit rhetorically as the girls caught up to Harry as he headed for the far corner of the corridor.

"A lot," was Harry's only reply as he hurriedly led them down a huge spiral staircase around the corner.

They arrived in the Entrance Hall behind one of the many suits of armor. Harry motioned to the girls to be quiet as he peeked out from behind the legs. A breeze came through the Hall as the giant doors opened to reveal Professor Spears. James looked over from his hiding place by the next suit of armor at Harry with a frown. He checked Spears before turning back to Harry.

"I thought I told you to stay on the terrace?" James whispered harshly. Harry grimaced as he shrugged. "Stay put!"

Sirius came out of the shadows on the other side of the Entrance Hall behind Spears as James faced the so-called professor again. Both James and Sirius had a cocky smile on their faces. Their wands were already in their hands as they came face to face with the teacher.

"That's far enough, Spears," James ordered as he stepped into the light.

Spears froze, but from what Harry, Ginny, and Luna could see, it was not out of shock. Spears had a sneer on his face as he glanced behind him.

"Potter and Black, I should have known you would figure it out," he ground out. "Or was it that mudblood wife of yours?"

"Let's say it was an anonymous tip," James frowned. "And call my wife that name again and you'll have to visit Saint Mungo's before we take you in."

"How astute," Spears sneered. "And just how did you figure it out. That oaf Hagrid hasn't. Dumbledore hasn't. And without help, you two idiots couldn't figure it."

"Funny thing is, we know a lot of smart people," Sirius grinned. "But we are cleverer than we look."

"Overconfident as always, Black," Spears shook his head. James and Sirius were taken aback by the change to Spears' voice. Ginny looked at Spears, horrified. That voice was so very familiar to her. Ginny gasped quietly as her scar began to burn intensely.

"Sounds like we've met before, Spears," Sirius spoke. "Funny thing is, don't remember ever doing so. Funnier still, when we investigated your record, you had a three gap when no one knew anything. Where you were, what you were doing, nothing."

"Care to explain before we arrest you?" James asked.

"No," Spears huffed simply.

Without warning, Spears flung a curse at Sirius. The impact of it threw Sirius off his feet and into the wall behind him. Sirius slumped to the floor unconscious. James took the opportunity to send a stunning spell at Spears but it was simply batted away as Spears turned to face James with a snarl on his face.

"You, Potter, I shall kill, then deal with Black," Spears taunted.

"Yeah?" James asked. "You and what army?"

James wasted no more time or words as he started throwing spells at random. Spears laughed a high-pitched laugh that sent chills down James' spine.

Ginny stood frozen, gasping for air. She knew that laugh all too well. It was the laugh of her nightmares. The laugh of a madman. The laugh of the man who was responsible for the deaths of her family.

"No, it can't be," Ginny breathed out.

"Gin?" Harry whispered, worriedly.

A loud sound drew their attention back to the battle as James was flung into a suit of armor with a crash. Spears grinned evilly as he started to raise his wand again.

"Dad!" Harry yelled.

"James!" Ginny and Luna shouted as the three of them rushed to Harry's father.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Spears gloated as they spun to face him.

"We know it was you killing the unicorns," Luna spat as she pulled her wand. "Why? They are such innocent creatures!"

"One must do what they have to in order to survive, little girl," Spears answered unconcernedly by Luna's outrage. "And you, little Potter, will join the rest of your interfering family. And you, Miss Weasley…you and I have unfinished business."

"Monster!" Luna shouted as she raised her wand.

Spears flicked his wand, sending Luna sprawling next to James.

"Luna!" Harry and Ginny shouted.

"Now then, since it's just the three of us," Spears sneered. Harry and Ginny turned back to Spears after checking on Luna. "My master wishes to speak to you."

Spears' face contorted in what looked like pain, but he stood motionless. Harry and Ginny stood in morbid fasciation as Spears' features changed.

"Hello, again, little Ginevra," the voice sent chills down her spine as her eyes widened.

"Voldemort," Ginny ground out as the shock wore off.

"Very good," Voldemort taunted. "You _are_ smarter than the rest of your blood traitor family was."

"Why are you here?" Harry stepped slightly in front of Ginny.

"Oh, my dear little Potter," Voldemort shook his head. "Other than needing the unicorns to survive such as it is, I am here to keep an eye on that old fool Dumbledore. He was close to ruining my plans before this blood traitor did for him. I needed to know how much he knew of my plans then and now.

"I admit, my plans have changed somewhat," Voldemort shrugged. "My first priority is ending that redheaded blood traitor!"

Harry and Ginny's eye went wide as Voldemort raised his wand. They didn't think, they instinctively took the other's hand. Harry turned to Ginny as the curse left Voldemort's wand. Ginny met his eyes as the corridor was bathed in green light. They raised their free hands to shield themselves.

With an echoing thud, the curse hit something.

In the blink of an eye, everything was blinded by a white-gold light.

Harry and Ginny didn't hear the scream of pain from Voldemort or Spears as the spell rebounded back to him. A whitish-grey ghost-like form was thrown out of Spear's dead body as it fell. The spirit screamed in agony. It hung in the air for a few seconds before flying out of the castle.

"Harry! Ginny!" Lily screamed as she came running down the stairs as they fell to the floor, hands still locked together.

* * *

A/N: One of my reviewers said the last chapter had a cliffee. No, that was not a cliffee. _This_ is a CLIFFEE!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yes, two chapters in one day. Yes, short chapter. Yes, some answers, or are there just more questions? As always, thanks for the R/Rs.

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****_What Were You Thinking?_**

Ginny became aware of several things at once. She had a safe feeling. She was snuggled against something or someone warm, and she couldn't move her left hand. Normally, that would be cause to be panicked or at least concerned. It, however, felt reassuring and comforting. Ginny cracked an eyelid to stare at the top to a set of the Hospital Wing's pajamas. The body they were covering was breathing softly. She felt something nuzzle the top of her head. Ginny looked up slightly only to be greeted with Harry's smiling face. He quickly placed a finger to his lips to let her know to be quiet before she hollered out. Harry motioned with his chin over her shoulder and then over his to let her know they were not alone.

Ginny slowly looked over her shoulder to see Luna sleeping in the next bed. She turned, raising herself up slightly to see over Harry. In a chair, dozing, beside the bed was Lily. On the other side of her was James, sleeping in a bed. Sirius was on the other side of James, sleeping in a bed as well. There was no sign of Madam Pomfrey. She looked at the windows to see it was still dark. Ginny turned back to Harry with a look at their intertwined hands, then a questioning expression at his face. Harry could only shrug with a shake of his head.

A soft moan was heard from Luna before Ginny could whisper anything to Harry. The moan roused Lily from her sleep, who sat up with a jerk. She jumped up, running over to hug Luna. The clatter of the chair falling woke James and Sirius. They groaned loudly as they attempted to sit up. Lily looked over seeing Harry and Ginny were awake as well.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Lily breathed as she crushed Harry and Ginny in a hug. She let them go to stand with an angry look on her face.

"Here it comes," Harry whispered to Ginny. She didn't have time to ask what he meant.

"_What in the name of Merlin were you three thinking_?" Lily shouted as she put her hands on her hips. "Do you _know_ how _worried_ I've been? Do you _have any idea _what _you_ put _me_ through? You could have _killed_ or _hurt_ worse than you _were_!"

"Mum…" Harry tried.

"I'm _not_ through with _you _yet, _mister_!" Lily growled at him. "_Why_ did you follow your father to _a battle_? I _thought_ you would _know_ better. On top of _that_, _you _took Ginny and Luna _with you_!"

"Lils…" Sirius tried but stopped as she shot him a glare. He gulped back anything else he was about to say.

"Did you _think_ three _first years_ could take on an _adult_ wizard?" Lily ground out as she turned back to Harry.

"Lily, stop…" James started. Lily turned her glare on him, but he didn't flinch. "If not for them, we wouldn't know Voldemort survived. If not for them, we wouldn't know Spears was a host body for Voldemort. If not for them…"

"_Not_ helping _your_ case, _James_!" Lily spat. "_Just what the bloody hell was you two thinking_? Two _trained_ Aurors, and _you_ depend on _three first years_ to show _you_ where to _go_? _Honestly_! And what about _you_? You could have been _killed_ or hurt _worse_ than you _were_! What _in the name of Godric_ were you _doing_? _Why_ didn't you send for _backup_?" Lily's voice lost its anger as she choked on a sob.

James jumped up to hug her close. "We're alright," he soothed her. Lily buried her head on his shoulder as the tears started flowing from her eyes. Luna joined James in hugging Lily. Sirius walked over to her, placing a kiss on Lily's head.

"We're fine, sis," Sirius told her as he joined the hug.

Harry and Ginny awkwardly got out of their bed to join the rest of them. Luna looked up as Ginny placed her free hand on her shoulder. She glanced down at Ginny's hand that was stuck to Harry's. Luna chuckled with a huge smile. Ginny rolled her eyes at Luna.

After a few minutes, Lily calmed down enough to feel everyone around her. She took a deep breath as she turned to hug Sirius. "You know Marley is going to mad as well?"

"I know," Sirius nodded, "but we are all fine, that's what's important."

Lily turned to Harry, Ginny, and Luna with a deep sigh.

"Back to bed, you lot," Lily smiled slightly. She hugged Luna, placing a kiss on her head before gently pushing her back to her bed. Lily turned to Harry and Ginny, taking them both into her arms again. She placed a kiss on each of their foreheads before guiding them back to the bed they had awaken in. "We'll sort you two out in the morning."

Lily joined James in his bed before flicking her wand to dowse the lights that were left on.

* * *

Ginny awoke again to the first rays of sunlight coming in the window. She sighed contentedly as she felt Harry still by her side. She nuzzled his chest slightly before sitting up to check on Luna and the adults. Luna was still asleep turned away from them. Ginny turned to see Lily and James holding each other, and Sirius sprawled out on the bed he was on. Ginny turned back to stare at Lily.

_'Is that what it's like to have a real caring mum?' _Ginny asked herself. It was such a strange feeling to her to know that someone actually cared.

"Yeah, pretty much," Harry whispered to her without opening his eyes.

"What?" Ginny asked him, confused. "I didn't say anything, Harry."

"Sure you did," he yawned. "You asked if that was what a real mum was like."

"But, Harry…" Ginny stared at him. "I didn't say that out loud. I asked that in my…thoughts."

"Thoughts?" asked Harry in return. His face took on a thoughtful look. _'I think you're a gorgeous girl with red hair.'_

"Seriously, Harry," Ginny frowned with an annoyed look. "Is this really the time to flirt when we're stuck…" Ginny trailed off as she realized Harry's lips hadn't moved. "You didn't say that out loud, did you?"

"No, but it's still true," grinned Harry.

Ginny smiled as she blushed. "Thank you."

"Wonder how much we can use this?" Harry grinned.

"Use what?" Lily asked making Harry and Ginny jump.

"Mum, don't do that," Harry complained.

"Use what?" Lily asked again with a raised eyebrow.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a few moments. It must have been too long because Lily came over to sit on the bed beside them. Harry sighed.

"For some reason, we can hear each other's thoughts, mum," he finally answered.

"Hear…" Lily's eye grew wide. She turned away mumbling. "Immediate attraction, glow, saving a life, hands stuck…"

"Mum?" Harry asked. Lily sighed as she turned back.

"What glow?" Ginny asked. "And what do you mean, 'saving a life'?"

"What happened to us, mum?" Harry asked.

"I think you have some kind of bond," Lily held her hand up. "I don't know what kind. And, no, they are not a myth. They're just extremely rare."

"That still doesn't answer the questions, mum," Harry frowned.

"As far as the glow," Luna stated as she sat down next to Ginny, "you two have had several moments that you glowed with a goldish hue and light. Halloween was the first time we saw it."

"Your dad and I saw it on Christmas," Lily added. "Luna and Hermione came to me after Valentine's Day with their research."

"Not that we found much," Luna added.

"But it was their research that pointed me in the right direction," Lily went on. "I still have a lot more to check, especially now with the added things, but I should have some answers shortly after school lets out and I can check the books in the Vault."

"Okay, you're still looking, we get that," Harry huffed.

"But, how did we get here?" Ginny asked. "Does the 'saving a life' bit have to do with how we got here?"

"And like this?" Harry frowned. He blinked a couple of times before turning to Ginny. "Yes, it always takes her a bit to get to the point when it involves research."

"It does not," Lily argued. Harry smiled smugly at her with a raised eyebrow. "You hush, mister. Alright, it does." Lily paused to sigh. "When the fight started a couple of the paintings alerted the duty teachers and the Headmaster. I got there just in time to see Luna get knocked out. I was about to come help you two when he fired the killing curse at you."

"We're fine, mum," Harry assured her as Lily paused to wipe tears away.

"You two just looked at each other," Lily shook her head. "I can't even begin to tell you what was going through my head. And all you did was raise the hand that wasn't holding the hand of the other.

"The next thing I saw was a blinding flash from you two and Spears falling," Lily took a deep breath. "I saw what's left of Voldemort leave his body. I turned back to you two, just in time to see you collapse. I called for Madam Pomfrey as I ran to you. Then, we brought all of you here, three nights ago."

"Three nights?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"Magical exhaustion will do that to you," Lily nodded with a smile.

"Spears…Voldemort said he was here to keep tabs on Dumbledore," Harry told his mother.

"I heard," Lily nodded. "No, I don't know what he meant. But that's something I didn't tell the Headmaster, either."

"You really don't trust him, do you?" Ginny asked.

"Not in a very long time," Lily shook her head. "But we will have plenty of time to discuss this later this summer at the Manor." Lily stood as she pulled her wand with a slight flick. Ginny noticed the blue shimmer drop from around them.

_'That's why Madam Pomfrey didn't come running last night,'_ Ginny nodded at Harry.

_'Mum set up wards,'_ Harry nodded.

_'Harry, just so you know, if I could have chosen anyone to be bound to…'_

_'I feel the same way, Gin,'_ Harry smiled at her as they heard the matron coming.


End file.
